Happiness in trouble
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: The teens of Berk are living their life without big problems. But two of them are hiding something really important from everyone, even from their families. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This time I'll update this story without any problem! I hope ... Anyway, I would thank HIDEOUSZIPPLEBACK fot the advices and the riwiews. Thanks a lot, I hope to read soon "Flight"'s next chapter! I'll try to update this story in short times, but due school it could be difficult. Well, study it's the most important thing for me now. Like for every teenager.**

**So, enjoy this beautiful story about two of my favourite HTTYD characters!**

HIDING THE HAPPINESS OF YOUR LIFE

Chapter 1

Snotlout walked in the woods, with a waiting look. Normally he'd stay there huffing in boredom and mumbling something bad. Instead, he was standing there, between the trees, with the hands in his pants' pockets and a smile on his face. He moved slowly towards a tree, and then returned to his place.

Suddenly he heard steps, and turned to his right. He stared at two oaks, and then, behind them appeared a person. The boy's eyes widened, and on his face appeared a smile. A big smile.

In front of him there was, walking slowly and gracefully, with a great and sweet smile that was revealing her teeth, and with sweet blue eyes , Ruffnut Thorston. Yes, Ruffnut. The dumb sister of Tuffnut, the hateful girl of Berk, the mutthead. But for him, she was the cutest and sweetest girl of ever. Even better than Astrid. She was the girl of his heart.

Ruffnut arrived near him, still smiling, and looked at his blue eyes. In front of her there was Snotlout Jorgenson, the most arrogant, the stupidest, the worst boy of all Berk. But for her, he was the cutest and bravest boy of ever. Even better than Hiccup. He was the boy of her heart.

The two stared at each other sweetly. He was trying to hold the breath, to not pant in front of her beauty. She was trying to control her heart, that was beating too fast.

He looked at her like he was admiring the most beautiful girl of ever. Ruff did the same with him.

Finally, she spoke to him:-"Hi, Snotlout."

"Hi ... Hi Ruffnut.", said him blushing.

She smiled more. He tried to contain the anxiety. Then, the two approached more each other and kissed deeply. Now both of them were at the top of happiness. They were enjoying one of the happiest moments in their life. He was kissing her lips like he was , and her was kissing his lips like she was

Finally they broke that so magic kiss, and he looked at her with dreamy eyes.

"Oh, Snotlout. You're wonderful!"

"Ruff ... you're so wonderful ... I can't say anything to ... I think you're the greatest of all the girls."

She gasped in happiness. Then smiled again and touched his cheek. He gasped as he was feeling cold on all her face.

She stroked lovely that cheek, and then approached her face to his, and said:-"We better go now ... baby."

He smiled more, and then took gently her hand. Then the two walked lovely towards the village.

The teens were finishing the lesson in the Academy. Hiccup finished to explain why Typhoomerangs ate eel without getting ill, and then said:-"Ok, gang. The lesson is finished. Thank to all of you for listening me."

Then proposed to go to the Great Hall to eat something.

The others nodded, and then the thin boy walked towards the exit, with Astrid near him. The others started to follow him.

That evening, the teens were peacefully eating and talking at their usual table. They were laughing at what happened that morning, when Tuffnut and Ruffnut had fallen in the bushes of brambles due their typical arguing. After Tuff snorted angrily, Ruff touched with her foot Snotlout's. The boy looked at her surprised, and then smiled, without the others saw anything.

Then Hiccup stood up and said goodnight to everyone. The others stood up too and walked away from the Hall. "Ehy, Snotlout, don't you come with us?" The bully looked at him and said:-"No. I want to stay here for a while."

The others nodded, and walked away.

Then the boy rested the head on his arms, and sighed.

After some minutes, the Hall started to be empty of everyone. The Jorgenson boy felt something on his shoulder, and turned to see who was ... "Ruff!", said him happily.

"Can we pass sometime together?"

He smiled, and nodded.

But then looked around him, and said:-"Wait ... babe, let's control if anyone is here!"

The girl looked at him and then nodded. So the two started to control if anyone was there with them in the Hall. After they searched for all the Hall, they met each other at one of the tables, and then looked at each other with sweet eyes. The braided girl was so happy, and the boy with dark hair too. She grabbed his cheeks, and then kissed deeply his lips. He hugged her in joy.

After some minutes of kissing, she sat on the table and leaned over it, sighing happily.

"Finally alone. Finally!"

Snot smiled happily, and sat on the bench of the table, admiring her. "I couldn't say anything better than this."

She turned the head to him, and smiled. He smiled in return, and leaned his lips on hers.

"You're really gorgeous! As the better of my swords!"

She stroked his cheek, and he sighed in happiness. "I shouldn't be here with her. I couldn't have a girl like her. She's so kind, and sweet ... and fierce and strong! A real Viking! But I ... I'm not the boy who'd deserve a girl like her. I'm not like Hiccup. I'm nothing. Why is she here with me?"

Then looked sweetly at Ruff, who kept to stroke his cheek. He smiled, and then put his hand on her wrist, stroking it softly. Then climbed on the table and leaned near his beautiful girlfriend, embracing her.

Yes ... Ruffnut was his GIRLFRIEND! He had a girlfriend. He, the most hateful boy of Berk, had a girlfriend who loved him deeply. The two kept to look at each other with dreamy eyes, and then climbed off the table, an exited from the Hall embraced to each other.

"I love you, Snotty.", said her.

He looked at her sweetly, and stroked with his forehead hers.

**Liked it? I hope yes! Thanks again, and please review. Advices about plot and language are really accepted! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here Chapter 2! I hope you'll enjoy this more than the first! I love those two teens together! I'm planning a lot of stories about Httyd! With some OC! But for now, keep to read and review this story, please! I'd love it! Thank to everyone, you're great. (especially HideousZippleback!)**

Chapter 2

The next day, the two lovers were in the Academy. The lesson was finished, but they didn't exit from the Academy.

Instead, they had the task to wash up Meatlug, Fishlegs' Gronckle.

Snotlout was doing this washing with a wet mop half of the Gronckle, from the tail to the chest, while Ruffnut was doing it from the head to the chest. Once they finished soaping the dragon, that seemed like more the treatment, they started to wash it.

While the boy was doing this, he turned to watch his girlfriend; a grin crossed his face, and the boy took a wet sponge and threw it on her face. She found her face wet, and turned with a surprised face to her boyfriend, who laughed at her (not in the same way he laughed when he did his pranks).

"You'll pay for!", and after a few seconds, also the boy found his face all wet. He shook the head and looked surprised at his laughing girlfriend.

Meatlug looked at them and growled happily, as she was laughing too.

Snotlout grabbed his mope, and pointed it at Ruffnut. "Don't try to do it anymore, girl!"

She stopped to laugh and looked at him. When she saw him with a less serious look an the mop pointed at her, she lowered the head and looked sad. The boy noticed it and felt guilty for her.

"No, no, babe ... I'm not angry, really! I was just ..."

But then she revealed an evil smirk and hit his face with her mop. "I know, silly boy!"

He looked in shock, but then laughed and the two started to fight with the mopes, running around Meatlug, that looked happy and amused.

At least, they sat against her, and laughed softly. "You're incredible, babe!", said him to her. She laughed again, and then put an arm around his shoulder. He smiled sweetly, and looked at her in the same way he looked at the most beautiful things in his life. "Wait. I AM LOOKING ONE ... No, the MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN MY LIFE! Ruffnut ..."

She noticed he was thinking something really beautiful and was looking at her more sweetly, and then smiled revealing her teeth. Then started to stroke his cheek sweetly.

Suddenly they heard the cage of the Academy opening, and then the voice of Meatlug's master.

"Meatlug! It's me! I'm here, girl!"

Fishlegs made his way towards the dragon, while Snotlout whispered to her:-" Please, Meatlug, stay here, don't reveal us! Please!"

The Gronckle looked at him, and then at Fishlegs, who started to scratch her chin. "Are you ok girl, ah? You're a charm! You seem the most beautiful flower in all Berk! I admit, these two made a great work. To be Snotlout and Ruffnut."

The said teens approached more each other hiding from the husky boy, who kept to scratch Meatlug:-"I think I'll thank them later. Even they will snort or laugh at me! Oh, well ... Do you want to come with me at home? Ah, you want? Good princess, my beautiful princess, my lovely Meatlug!"

The Gronckle roared happily, and moved with him away. When they exited from the Academy, the two hidden lovers stood up and looked at the rider and his dragon.

"_You seem the most beautiful flower in all Berk!_ I don't know how criticize this thing!", said the muscular boy.

"Yeah. Very cheesy!"

"And besides, he can't distinguish anything, with all his knowledge of the world! The most beautiful flower in all Berk is here, near me!"

She turned to him, who looked at her with his smile. A bigger smile appeared on her face, and she hugged his neck and looked at him sweetly too.

Then he grabbed her hand and walked out with her.

That afternoon, the teens were exiting from the Arena. While they were walking towards the plaza, Fishlegs approached Snotlout and said:-"Oh, Snotlout. Thanks for cleaning Meatlug. You and Ruff did a great work." The Gronckle roared happily in agreement. The muscular boy looked at him, and then said, with a smile:-" Oh. Don't mention it, it was a pleasure."

Fish nodded, but then stopped to walk and looked surprised at his friend. Did Snotlout answered to him gently with a smile? He seemed sincere. Also Hiccup and Astrid looked at him surprised. "Wow. Maybe he's pretending.", said the blonde girl.

The teens were still eating in the Hall, talking about the day events. After they finished, they all exited from the Hall and walked away. While Fish walked home, Hiccup and Astrid went to his home to stay together. Tuffnut instead walked towards his home with Barf and Belch. He didn't take care about his sister coming with him, and so he didn't see the girl walking with Snotlout towards his home.

A quarter of an hour later, the two were in his room, hugged to each other, kissing lovely.

The muscular boy was gently stroking her back, while she was doing the same with his. When they broke the kiss, he said:-"Are you enjoying this, my lovely girl?"  
She smiled and kissed quickly his lips:-"Yes, of course. You're a good kisser."

"Just good?"

"Ok ... you're an Excellent kisser!"

He chuckled a less, and stroked softly her cheek. Then he walked towards his bed and sat on it. "I'm really tired. This week was really hard. Even for one like me.", said stretching his arms.

"Yes. I know. Hiccup and Stoick were really kind to give us the free day, tomorrow."

He nodded, and then his girlfriend reached him sitting near him with her arm around his shoulders.

"You're really sweet, babe. And it doesn't disgust me.", said the boy.

She smiled, and leaned her lips on his, kissing him deeply. He kissed her in return, and then they looked at each other sleepily. "I love you YAWN Ruff ..."

"I love YAWN you YAWN Snotty ..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. I would thank again HideousZippleback for the help and the sincere review. I enjoyed all a lot! Thanks!**

**In this chapter, there will be some romance again, but now the two lovers will show why they're hiding everything. I know probably it won't be really surprising, but I think that from someone like Snot and Ruff this could be unexpected. So, stop with that, and enjoy the third chapter of this sweet story!**

Chapter 3

The next morning, a little sunshine entered in the room of Snotlout, making the boy's eyes open. He yawned and blinked the eyes lazily. Then looked to his right, and his eyes widened. Hugged to his chest, snoring softly, there was Ruffnut. He stared at her in shock. "Ruff ..."

She stroked her face on his chest, and kept to sleep.

He stared again at her, but then smiled.

Suddenly, she woke up blinking the eyes, and then looked at him. Also her eyes widened.

"Good morning, beauty."

She stared at him, and then repeated his words in disbelief.

"Oh dear. We fell asleep together!"

He nodded, and then she let his chest and put her hand on her forehead, with a worried look.

"Maybe yesterday night we were too tired. And then ..."

She nodded slowly and said:-" Well ... luckily nothing happened. But ... what if someone saw us?! Like your parents!"

He gulped, but strained the ear towards the wall. Then he heard a big snoring from the other room.

"No! I don't think they discovered something. They're asleep like stones!"

She nodded a less relived, and then leaned again her head on his chest and said:-" Luckily. So ... we can stay more here together! Since everyone should be asleep right now. And my family ... especially my family."

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Yes. We should. Rest tight, my love."

She looked at him and smiled.

"But ... did you sleep well last night, babe?", asked him.

She nodded:-"Yes. Like a stone."

"Sure? Because normally I snore like dad. Well, not totally like him, but very hard. That's strange."

She looked at him, and then grabbed his cheek with an hand.

"Maybe you were more tired."

"Normally people snore more when is more tired."

She blinked the eyes and then said:-"Oh, you're right. Definitely."

Then looked again at him, and he leaned towards her kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. You can do mistakes."

"Yes. But I hope to not doing that anymore. I'm not the same Ruffnut, right?"

He smiled at her. "Right. And I'm not the same Snotlout, right?"

"Right."

They looked again at each other with lovely eyes, and then he hugged her softly. "Maybe I was so calm because you made me calm."

She smiled and closed the eyes on his chest. He closed the eyes too, and fell asleep.

That afternoon, the two were in Ruff 's house, on her bed, still hugged. Now he was with the head on her chest, and she was stroking his hair.

"Wow. You're really ...", started the boy, but he was suddenly cut off.

"Stop with the compliments. It's becoming monotonous.", said the girl.

He nodded, and then decided to rest his head on her chest stroking it delicately. She smiled and stroked more softly his hair.

"Love ... are you sure we shouldn't tell anyone about ... about us?", asked Ruff after some minutes.

He looked at her, and then sighed. Then stroked softly her wrist, and said:-"I ... I think ..."

He thought a less, and then shook the head. "No. We shouldn't. They ... they wouldn't understand. I'm sorry, love. They ... won't see us like two teens in love. They'll look at us like an arrogant, stupid and hateful boy ..."

".. and like a dumb, crazy, hateful girl.", said her sadly.

He looked at her, and saw her sadness. "Ruff.", thought him.

"I know, Snotty. It's true. But maybe we could tell it to Hiccup. He's used to face this type of things."

"Yes, but also him can't stand us. I know because I saw his eyes, when we do something stupid or bad. He's really disappointed. And maybe one day he will get mad in a very terrible way. I can see it."

Ruff looked at him, and then nodded sadly. "Yes. It's true. True."

And lowered her head. He sighed, and approached her face with his. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, and she sighed happily.

"You're a good guy. A VERY good guy. Really. I know it. Why can't these stubborn can't say it?"

He smiled, and whispered:-"They can't see you are good girl. Oh man, how can't they see it?"

She smiled, and the two kissed deeply each other. They smiled in the kiss, and she grabbed strongly his cheeks. He did it too, and then they broke the kiss and looked again at each other. Then he reprised to kiss very softly her lips at intervals. She closed the eyes and smiled more, thinking about her luck to have a so pretty and careful boyfriend.

"My Snotty."

**Sweet and romantic, right? For now the two are doing well. And don't worry, in the next chapters the other teens will have a major role (especially Tuffnut and Hiccup). I hope you enjoyed it, please review and say what you think. Advices about plot and language are really accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, chapter 4! I would thank the important reviews of HideousZippleback, it means a lot for me. I hope you enjoyed the other chaprtes. From this chapter onward, the other characters, like Hiccup, Astrid and Tuff, will appear more, since also them are an important part of this story. Happy reading to everyone!**

Chapter 4

"Ok, gang! Today we'll see about what you know about dragons! Let's start the competition!"

Hiccup walked towards a stone, while the others shared themselves in the teams of the Academy.

"Ok ... question number one. What is the shot limits of a Gronckle? Team Astrid."

"Five! Easy!", said the girl chuckling with Fishlegs.

"Right. Ten points. And now, how is the shot limit of a Night Fury? Team Snotlout."

Ruffnut raised the hand, but Astrid said softly to Fish:-" They can't even count."

The girl heard that, and her expression became sad, and she started to lower the hand. Snotlout noticed it, and grabbed her right hand, without they couldn't see it, and stroked it softly. She noticed it, and looked at him. He nodded, as to say:-"Come on! Do it!"

He didn't smile, but he'd want to do it.

She sighed, and then said:-"Six!"

Astrid and Fishlegs stopped to chuckle, and looked at them, while Hiccup was marking bridges. "Good. Ten points. Let's go on."

"Lucky break!", whispered Astrid, but the other three teens heard it.

Snotlout would have liked to grin in front of her, but he remembered to not do anything stupid.

"Well. Team Astrid, what Screaming Death likes most?"

"Light!", exclaimed Fish.

"Exact! Ten points more!"

Astrid blinked to the Dragon Trainer, and he tried to not blush.

Tuff looked at them, and exclaimed:-"Ehy! Ehy! Stop doing it! Are you making preferences?"

Hic heard it and shook the head, saying:-"What? Oh yes, yes! Ok, Team Snotlout! What happens when a Typhoomerang eats eels?"

"They don't know it surely!", said Astrid to Fish.

Snotlout grinned angrily, and he would have wanted to scream madly at her, but this time Ruff made him stop. He felt her hand on his wrist, and decided to stop and talking normal.

"Well? Do you know it?", asked Hiccup.

Snotlout looked at it, and said:-"It regains fire!"  
This time Astrid and Fishlegs eyes widened hearing this. The Jorgenson boy looked at them with a serious look, while Ruff and Tuff smiled proudly. "See? We know it!", said the male twin.

"Excellent! Other ten points!", said Hiccup.

"Hooray! So we arrived at twenty points!", yelled Snotlout raising the fists.

Hiccup turned to look at him with a surprised look. Did Snot just count well?

Also Fish and Astrid now were completely shocked. The Jorgenson boy looked at them and said:-"What? Twenty points!"

Hic looked again at him with a surprised look. Snotlout looked at him confused, and then understood. His look became worried, and then Ruff looked at him and said:-"He's saying casually! He's not sure! Right, captain?"

The said boy looked at her, and then at the others, and said:-"Oh, yes, yes! I ventured. It's twenty, right?"

Hiccup still stared at him in confusion, and then said:-"Yes! It's right. Twenty!"

And signed the points. Snot sighed softly.

_After the end of the competition ..._

"Well done guys! As always, Team Astrid won. To 40 to 25. But I have to say that all of you made a great work! Well done!"

The three losers smiled at his words; Ruff tried to not blush.

"So, let's go! Lesson is finished today!"

The others nodded and started to walk away. Nobody noticed Snotlout and Ruffnut were still in the Academy, talking to each other very closely.

"I almost revealed everything! I must be careful. Or they'd be suspicious." , Snotlout said worriedly.

"Yes, but don't worry, love. I also did something without thinking. But ... I don't think it would be a bad thing, even we show to be different.", said her.

"But don't you remember? If we show that we are ... different ... they couldn't believe at it! They'd still believe we can't change. It's terrible to admit, I know ... but it's true.", he said.

The girl started to say something, but then nodded sadly. "Yeah. It's true."

He smiled sweetly and gently grabbed her hand. "Come on. Don't think about it. Let's go with the others."

She looked at him and smiled a less. Then the two walked towards the exit, and after a few seconds they found the others out. They came slowly near Tuffnut and he let her hand. Hic said:-"Ok, guys. What do you think about going swimming this afternoon?"

The others nodded happily. "Ok. We'll meet at the docks, three hours after lunch. Ok?"

**Yes, I know it couldn't be so great, but I like it. From the next chapter, there will be some interesting parts, and dragons (especially one) will appear more. I hope you enjoyed also this chapter. And I would ask you something, cause I'm new of Fanfiction site, and so I'm still having some difficulties: I want to sign my Favourite Stories, but when I write when it says "Enter Storyid" the title of the story, it doesn't accept it. What should I write? Please, don't burn at me for these requests, please. Thanks again, you're all great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now, what will happen when the teens will go to swim? Let's discover it!**

Chapter 5

That afternoon, the twins were in their house taking all the necessary to go to the beach. While Ruff was putting in her bag her swimming suit and her towels, her brother grinned at her and said.-"Are you sure you want to come, sis? Cause nobody will look at you, even you were tanned! Ah, ah, ah!"

She snorted at him, and took a little box from their desk and threw it at his head.

"Ehy!"

"You deserved it, as always, muttonhead!", replied her.

He snorted, and prepared to jump on her to start the usual fight. But she dodged him, and took her bag walking out of the door. "Ok, I start to go. See you there, dragon - butt!", said the female twin annoyed.

Her brother snorted again.

After a while, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were happily swimming in the sea, enjoying the water on their skin. Near them, also Toothless was soaking in the water, looking at them with its goofy smile. The three teens were throwing water to each other laughing.

Astrid laughed happily, and then came underwater, swimming behind her boyfriend, who didn't notice her. Hiccup laughed with Fishlegs throwing water, but then he felt something touching his leg. He turned to see, but then he found himself pulled underwater. After some seconds, Astrid showed herself giggling amused. "I've done, Hiccup! Ah, ah, ah!"

But then she felt something grabbing her legs and then she noticed she was being raised up. She looked down, and saw a grinning boy with green eyes taking her on his shoulders and then leaving her fall in the water with a gulp.

The Haddock boy laughed really amused, and then she came out again with a red face.

"How did you dare? Come here and fight, scoundrel!"

And the two started to swim, him trying to escape from her. Fish looked at them amused, and also Toothless and Stormfly looked so.

The two stopped to swim and Astrid took jumped against him and started to wrestle with the boy. "Say sorry!"

"You first!", said him giggling.

She grabbed him stronger, but then a scream broke the fight.

"Watch OUUUUUUUT!"

And after some seconds, a blond boy fell in the water near them, soaking the two lovers.

After two seconds, the same boy showed himself laughing excited. "That was so cool! Thanks Belch!"

And his Zippleback roared happily in response while it was landing in the sea near Toothless and Stormfly.

"Well, I must admit it; great dip!", said Astrid.

The male twin smirked, and then threw the water to her. She gasped in surprise, and then started to catch the blond boy. "Here we go again.", said Fishlegs smiling. Hiccup nodded chuckling.

After some minutes, Tuffnut looked around and then asked:-"Ehy, where's Ruffnut?"

The others looked at him and then looked around too.

"I don't know. And also Snotlout is absent. That's why we're having so much fun!", said Astrid a little amused.

"He told me his father charged him to help him to build a new stable. But I didn't see your sister.", said Hiccup.

"Strange. She exited home before me.", said Tuff perplexed.

"Maybe she didn't see us.", said Fishlegs.

"Or maybe she's relaxing somewhere near the docks. Let's find her.", said Tuffnut.

Meanwhile, leaned on the sand near the cliffs, the blond braided girl was peacefully having relax. But she wasn't alone. Leaned to her right, watching at her with a lovely smile, there was the muscular boy with black hair. He was staring at his beautiful girlfriend, who was resting on the sand with the eyes closed.

"I never could believe she was so pretty ... no, so beautiful! And not just for her body ... also for her character! Ruffnut, I absolutely love you!", he thought.

Then leaned the hand on her arm and stroked it softly. She had a very morbid skin.

His stroke made her open the eyes, and then her blue eyes were looking at his blue eyes, with a smile on her face.

"I love staying here with you, Snotlout. Without anyone. I love it.", said her.

He smiled more sweetly, and kissed her lips softly.

"I love it too, my love. I love it! Neither a Scauldron could ruin this moment!"

She smiled sweetly, revealing her white teeth, and then grabbed his cheeks an leaned her lips on his, kissing her boy deeply and sweetly.

He smiled in the kiss, and then hugged her wrist. The two kept to do this in joy, loving all the moment. They could stay so for a long time, but then they decided to break the kiss, needing air again.

Snot looked at Ruff smiling warmly, and she stroked softly his left cheek. "Stay with me, Snotty. Stay with me!"

He nodded, and hugged her back sweetly.

Suddenly the voice of Tuffnut made them turn to the sea. "Ruffnut! Sis! Where are you, are you hiding cause you lost your costume?", yelled the boy laughing amused.

The two stared at the sea with widened eyes, and Snotlout looked at Hookfang, his Monstrous Nightmare, that was happily swimming in the water near them.

"Hookfang! Hurry up, cover us!"

The dragon looked at his master, and ran towards him and Ruffnut. Then he opened its wings and stayed in front of them, with the head towards the sea.

After some seconds, Tuffnut appeared swimming towards the beach. He saw the red dragon and said:-"Ehy, Hookfang! What brings you here? Did you fight again with Snotface?"  
The dragon snorted angrily. Now he really didn't like when someone called his master ... his friend so.

"Ok, ok. Then, what are you doing here?"

The dragon still looked at him, and the boy stood up walking towards the beach:-" Ok, never mind. I was just searching my sister, so, if you don't mind, I should check here. Didn't you see her?"

Hookfang didn't answered, and started to turn around, still with wings opened, while the two hidden lovers were slowly walking behind his back.

"Ok, so, let's see! ... maybe she came on the shores to feel the wind. So I could shove her in the water! Cool! Wait, why shouldn't she do it? So she'll get a cold. And she hates cold. Like everyone, after all. So ..."

And while the male twin was still thinking this, his sister and her secret boyfriend had just dived in the water and swam away from that place.

They swam for a while, and then stopped, sighing in relief. Luckily he didn't see them ... together.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing there?"  
The two turned to see Hiccup waving them with the hand, and Astrid, Fishlegs and Toothless near him.

The two engaged gulped and saw their friends swimming near them.

"Snotlout, I thought you were helping your dad with the stables.", said Hiccup.

The Jorgenson boy looked at him, and then said:-"Oh, yeah! But I finished early, so I came here with you."  
"I didn't see or hear you arriving.", said Astrid.

"Yes, because Hook brought me here. I jumped from that cliff...", and pointed at the high cliff under which he was with Ruffnut before Tuffnut's arrive, "... and then I swam a less, and I met Ruffnut. So we came here together!"

"Yes! It happened so!", pointed the girl.

The others smiled at them, and then Fish asked:-"Yes, but where were you? We were searching for you around here, and also your brother was swimming near that cliff."

"Maybe he didn't see me. Dumb as he is."

All the others giggled hearing this, and then Hiccup said:-"Well, now we are all together, and so we'll have more fun!"

Snot and Ruff nodded at him with a nervous smile, when suddenly their eyes widened. They felt something was missed, and suddenly their faces became red like tomatoes.

"What's up, guys?", asked Hiccup confused.

The two stared at him with a frightened look, and then behind them appeared Tuffnut, laughing madly, with the fists raised.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! I did it! Do you two miss something, guys? Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

The teens looked at him, and then all their eyes widened in shock. In his right hand, Tuffnut had Snotlout's black "swimming pants", and his left hand he had Ruffnut's black half-top.

The two secret engaged stared at him in shock. Luckily they were plunged up in the water to the shoulders. But they felt the necessity to cover their "private parts", and kept to look at the laughing Tuff with a very shocked expression.

Hiccup and Fishlegs had the same expression, but a less shocked, while Astrid had her hands in front of her mouth, with the eyes really widened. Toothless instead had a curious look, as he was trying to understand what the male twin was doing.

Snotlout's expression became more red, but this time for anger.

"You ... YOU, LITTLE JERK! YOU' LL PAY FOR THIS. I'LL TOOK YOU AND THEN I'LL HANG YOU TO THE FLAGSTAFF! I PROMISE!"

"Oh, yeah? Then you'll have to catch me, before! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!", said Tuff amused.

His sister grinned furiously, and then said:-"Barf, GET TUFFNUT!"

The said boy stared at her in fear, and suddenly he was raised up from Barf, that started to spin him around in the air.

The boy started to look everything in an accelerated fashion.

"WHOAAAAAAAH! Belch ... do ..."

But after another spin, the dragon let him go. And so the boy flew with a scream away, falling in the water meters away from them.

The others looked at him with eyes shocked, and then ... started to laugh madly like he was doing a few minutes ago.

Ruff and Snot laughed more, and then the girl said:-"I think he learned the lesson. Stupid boy ..."

And then turned to see Barf, that was "laughing" amused, with some pieces of Tuff ' s "costume" in the teeth. Then she swam a few meters near, and grabbed her and Snotlout's clothes. Then came back near the others and gave to Snotlout his pants. Then they get clothed and turned to watch the others.

"It was really funny! Good work, Ruff!", said Astrid.

"I think Tuff couldn't exit from the water for a while!", said Snotlout amused.

The girl with braids smiled and giggled a less.

"Well ... what do you want to do now?", asked Fish.

They looked at each other, and then Hic said:-"Let's see who manages to roll Toothless on his back!"

The others stared at him. "But ... are you sure he won't get angry?", asked Snotlout.

"Sure! I did it with him many times! Let's do it!"

And then the five teens started to push Toothless, but the dragon managed to make them work harder.

"Come on! We'll do it!", said Astrid.

"We'll be the first Vikings to roll a dragon!", exclaimed Ruffnut.

The others yelled a YES in agreement, and kept to push the Fury.

Then, that evening, Ruffnut and Snotlout were in his house, in front of each other, kissing deeply hugged.

"You did a good work, beauty!", said him among a kiss and another.

"I know. That dumb deserved it!", said her proudly.

"How could he do a thing like that?! I'd punch him for an entire day! But you did better!"

"Don't make me think about it ... or I'll laugh 'til I'll broke my ribs!"

He smiled, and kissed her again.

"I wonder how you felt being without your ... you know what, in front of everyone!"

"It wasn't so bad. At least nobody saw me completely!"

"You're right!"

"Don't think I'll show you my private things now, lovely boy!"

"I don't think it minimally! I have a great respect of you, baby! You'd know it!"

"Yes. Of course I know, cuteness!", said her smiling, and kissed again deeply her boyfriend.

He stroke her back lovely, enjoying a lot the kiss.

"Babe ... we were really lucky to not get caught.", said her after she broke the kiss.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh well, gladly Hookfang was there!"

"Yes. But Tuff could approach us without being heard. He can do it. We must be more careful right now!"

The boy nodded. "Of course. My lovely Ruff, we'll do it, I assure you! We'll manage to do it, without a shadow of doubt!".

"I'm sure. You're so careful about this thing. And about all the rest.". And then let her boy go and walked towards the door, before remembering to exit from the window. "Goodnight, my love.", said her climbing off the window.

"Goodnight, my love.", said him sweetly. Then smiled, and saw his girl going away with an happy smile, before going to sleep peacefully.

**This is my personal favourite chapter, it's very funny. I put some typical cliché of the twins, and I'm a less sorry for what happened to Tuff. But he deserved it, ah, ah!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be prepared, because in the next chapters (not the 6th and the 7th, beware) the male twin and the other friends will start to get some trouble to our couple. How will they face this? Please review, advices about plot and language are accepted. And if someone has some ideas about another chapter with Snot and Ruff with the other teens, say it. You're all great!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now, chapter 6! Sorry if it is very long, but I hope you'll enjoy it! There will be some romance again, but also the other characters will have some happy moments. I would thank UnderTheWillowTrees for the review, it meant a lot for me! Thanks again, I liked it so much! So, happy reading to everyone.**

**I do not own Httyd or its character (I forgot it in the other chapters, so this disclaimer COUNT FOR ALL the other chapters!)**

Chapter 6

The winter has arrived on Berk, and had brought a lot of things with it. Cold, snow and possible illness.

But it wasn't so bad. In this period, dragons would have their babies, and Vikings could celebrate their favourite holiday, Snoggletog.

It always brought with it happiness and joy for everyone, even for the most stubborn and serious Vikings, like Stoick or Spitelout.

And of course, even for people like Snotlout.

This time, he'd celebrate his real special Snoggletog, with Ruffnut.

She also had expected this moment for a long time. She always loved Snoggletog, but this year it would be one of the most beautiful of her life.

At midday, Astrid waved Stormfly, that raised in the sky growling happily at the girl. The Hofferson girl waved her happily, with Hiccup and Toothless near her. "She'll be fine. And then we'll see again her with her beautiful babies! Don't worry, Astrid.", said the boy. She smiled at him, and then returned to see her friend fly away. "I know. But I'll miss her terribly. Even she'll return in four days."

The Haddock boy smiled at her, and then said:-"Well, if you want, the third day we could ...", and whispered something in her hair.

She turned to him, and smiled happily. "Thanks, Hiccup! Thanks!", and hugged him kissing his cheeks. He looked at her and blushed surprised. She giggled and then ran towards her house waving him.

Meanwhile, on the cliff, another rider was waving his friend before he went away for the breeding time. "Goodbye, Hookfang. Be fine and have many babies, ok?", said Snotlout smiling, stroking his nose. The dragon growled happily, an then flew off reaching the other dragons. Snotlout looked at him happily, and then heard someone running towards him. He turned, and saw Ruffnut waving him smiling.

"Ehy, Snotty! Hookfang is already gone?"

"Yes. You lost him, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll see him and Barf and Belch in four days. I was waving them."

"You did good."

She smiled, and hugged him. He hugged her in return, and after some minutes the two came back to the village.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up with a great smile. It was Snoggletog Eve. Nobody worked that day, and anyone could do whatever he wanted to do. Stoick decided to go on the hills to have a bobsledding competition with Gobber, Spitelout and others adults.

In the plaza, Gustav and other kids were doing their snow - dragons statues, and occasionally they threw snowballs to some people passing there. But no one would scold them, since was Snoggletog.

The Elder was quietly enjoying the morning sun from her house, happy to have some relax.

And the teens ... they decided to have a race gliding along the mountain. Even they hadn't the dragons (except Hiccup), they could slip with their snowboards.

Hiccup was in front of everyone; nothing to be surprised, being him the champion of snowboarding in all Berk.

Behind him, the others wasn't doing so easily the thing.

Or rather:

- Astrid was doing fine

- Fishlegs has fallen after a few meters

- Snotlout was trying to not fall

- The twins were arguing

- Also Toothless was trying to do it, on a large branch.

The teens kept to do this, yelling excited.

Suddenly, Snotlout's wooden snowboard hit a rock covered by the snow, and it made him fly up over the others' heads. The teens and Toothless looked at him, stopping to slip.

The Jorgenson boy kept to fly for a while, and after sometime he started to fall towards Hiccup, who didn't notice him. "Hiccup! Look out!", yelled the falling boy. Hiccup turned the head, and his eyes widened. And after a few seconds, the two boys rolled one over the other, yelling.

At least, Hiccup managed to top himself on the snow, while Snotlout kept to roll until he hit a tree with the head.

The others arrived near the Haddock boy, and Astrid kneeled near him. "Hic, are you ok?!"

The boy rose the head and rubbed his back head. "Ahhh ... I think yes."

Meanwhile, Snot was standing up, massaging his forehead. Ruffnut saw him and walked fastly near him, followed by Fishlegs. She looked worried but sweetly to her boyfriend, and prepared to say comforting words to him. But when she saw Fishlegs near her, she assumed her classic dumb expression ( thinking bad things towards her husky friend), and said:-"Are you ok, idiot?"

The dark haired boy looked at her, and said:-" Fine ... thanks!", said him in a boring tone.

The others looked at him and Astrid said in an angry tone. "You never pay attention?! You could hurt him really hard!"

Snot looked at her and lowered the head.

"Calm down, Astrid. At least he advertised me while he was falling.", said Hiccup.

The others looked at him surprised by his phrase, and then said:-"Oh ... Well, I'm sorry, Snot."

He looked at her, and then said:-" Oh. Don't worry. And sorry again, Hic."  
The thin boy smiled and said:-" It's ok. Don't worry."

The Jorgenson boy smiled at, and then the teens started to walk towards the village.

"Snotlout said Sorry?! Strange?", whispered Astrid to Fish.

"It could be Snoggletog spirit."

* * *

That evening, the Vikings were all in the Great Hall laughing and enjoying the party of Snoggletog Eve.

Everyone was dancing or doing some Snoggletog's games, like throwing the shields on the Snoggletog tree in the exact points.

Gobber was happily singing Snoggletog's songs with other Vikings, raising his voice a lot.

Tuff was stealing the sausages from the table; Fish was singing with Gobber; Stoick was laughing alongside Spitelout, Phlegma and other Vikings.

The only absents to the party were Hiccup and Astrid; they said that they were preparing a surprise for everyone. But also other two lovers weren't in the Hall.

* * *

Out, near some houses, Snotlout and Ruffnut were talking to each other. The girl had a great smile on the face. Her white teeth were amazing the boy, that stroked her cheek and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled more, and stroked again her cheek.

"This is one of the happiest Snoggletog of my life, Snotty!"

"And one of mine too!"

She smiled to him, and leaned her lips towards his.

"Wait. I have a surprise for you.", said him stopping her action.  
She looked at him surprised, and the boy smiled asking her to close the eyes. She did it, and after a few seconds he said to her to open.

When she did it, she gasped in surprise. In front of her, Snotlout was taking a wooden sword carved with a knife. On it were carved the words_ " You pierced me"_.

She gasped again, and he grinned happily.

"Can I ... put it around your neck?"

She looked at him, and then nodded excited.

Then she turned, showing to him her back. He approached her, and put the twine around her neck. When he finished, she turned again to him and looked at the present. Then looked at her beloved Snotlout and smiled, feeling tears in the eyes. "I love it. Thanks a lot, Snotty!"

He smiled happily, and then approached her looking at her eyes. She did the same, and their hearts beat more ... more ... more.

They approached the lips, and kissed deeply, hugging themselves. Ruffnut felt like she was hugged the most relaxing place in the world.

Snotlout felt himself like he was hugging the most comfortable blanket.

Then they broke the kiss, and he said:-"I love you! Really!"

"Me too!"

* * *

Suddenly, a big noise broke in the air. The two teens looked at the sky; the other Vikings reached them, and looked at the sky too. In the sky appeared a great float of ... "Dragons!", yelled Fishlegs.

The Vikings looked as they were having a déjà-vu. In the sky there were the dragons of the village, flying towards the plaza. In front of all them there was a Night Fury with Hiccup and Astrid on its back.

The reptiles had all cords in their mouth or claws, and after a few moment, a flying Drakar landed in the plaza with the reptiles. Hiccup climbed off Toothless with a smile and said:-" Surprise!"

The Vikings yelled in joy, and then ran towards their dragons.

"Meatlug! Here you are, girl!", exclaimed Fishlegs, hugging strongly his dragon, which licked him happily ... alongside her hatchlings.

"Hookfang! You're here, pal!", exclaimed Snotlout, reaching his dragon, that roared happily to him. Then the boy noticed, under his wing, a little green Monstrous Nightmare that was looking shyly. "Oh, great! You became dad again! Hello, little one, I'm your dad best friend!", said him kneeling towards the baby dragon leaning his hand slowly towards it. The little Nightmare sniffled it, and then looked at his dad, that roared as to encourage him. The hatchling looked again at Snotlout, and touched his hand. The big boy smiled, and patted delicately its head.

"Barf! Belch!", yelled the twin hugging their dragon. The Zippleback roared happily and stroke its noses towards their heads. The twins giggled and hugged strongly the head. Then they saw a little cub near its tail, and Barf pulled delicately it towards them.

"Cool! Another Zippleback!", yelled Tuffnut in joy.

Ruff kneeled towards the hatchlings and scratched sweetly its heads, that purred happily.

"Hello, little one! Or rather, little ones!", said her smiling.

"Well done, son! You made a very beautiful surprise!", said Stoick patting his son's back. Hiccup tried to not fall on the ground, and then recomposed himself and laughed a less. "Thanks, dad! And I thik the surprise could be better! Look in that direction!"

The boy pointed at his right. When Stoick looked there, his eyes widened and his mouth started to open slowly. The chief couldn't believe at it. In front of him there was a big, strong, and blue Thunderdrum that was flying towards him happily. "THORNADO!", exclaimed Stoick in joy, and ran towards the dragon, hugging him. The blue reptile roared softly as to say "HI, MY FRIEND!", and stroked its nose against his old friend's face. Behind him, three little Thunderdrums appeared, growling excited. "Bing! Bang! Boom! You're came back!", yelled Fishlegs. Hiccup and Astrid smiled and felt great happiness to make all their friends happy.

"HAPPY SNOGGLETOG TO EVERYONE!", yelled Stoick raising the hands.

* * *

Snotlout took Hookfang and the little dragon at his house, after the end of the celebration. He opened the door of his room, but it didn't close.

The boy looked at it, and then saw it open again. And behind it appeared Ruff, smiling and taking in her arms the little Zippleback. "Can I enter to say goodnight?", asked her smiling.

He returned the smile, and nodded.

She entered closing the door, and then walked near the boy.

"I see Hookfang brought you a guest.", said the girl looking at the little Nightmare.

"Yes. I called him Snake-Eye. And I can see also Barf and Belch brought you a new friend."

She giggled and he approached his hand to the little Zippleback, that started to sniffle it. "What's your name, little one?", said the muscular boy stroking the right head.

"He's Stink-Mouth. And he's Belch Jr."

"Wow. Your brother has a great fantasy!"

They both laughed amused, and Snotlout let Snake-Eye go away from his arms. Ruff did the same with Stink-Mouth and Belch Jr.; the two hatchlings sniffled at themselves, and started to play running around the room. The two teen laughed at them, and then looked at each other. Ruffnut approached Snotlout and hugged his neck. "I also wanted to thank you for this. I love it.", said her showing the little wooden sword Snot made for her.

"It was a great pleasure for me. I didn't know to be good to carve the wood.", said the boy smiling.

"Well, it look really great. I think I'll put it for special occasions."

He smiled more, and then she kissed his cheek. While she was doing this, the little Zippleback stroked his left head against her leg. She looked at him, and smiled, kneeling near the little reptile.

"Come on, cuteness. Go to your dads.", said her sweetly, pushing the Zippleback out, towards a waiting Barf and Belch.

Then returned in the house again, and saw Snotlout was doing the same thing with Snake-Eye, giving him to Hookfang from the window. Then he returned to look at his girlfriend, and the two hugged again themselves.

"I have a present for you too, sweetie.", said her smiling.

"What did you make?", asked him happily.

"How about spending the night with you, together?"

His eyes widened and a large smile appeared on his face. "It could be perfect! The perfect way to end a so perfect day!"

And he hugged her strongly, but also delicately, as he always did. She smiled and hugged him strongly too. Then the two stared at each other with dreamy eyes. Snotlout smiled a lot, and stroked her cheek. Then his face became a less red.

"What's up, babe?", asked Ruffnut.

"Nothing. Really! It's just ... I'd want to ask you something I always wanted to ask you."

"What?"

Can I ... see you without your braids?"

She stared at him with widened eyes. He looked at her, and saw she was almost scared.

"What? You ashamed? I won't laugh, I promise!"

She looked at him, and then at her long braids. Then again at her boyfriend. Then she sighed, and started to remove the black tapes of her braids. Then turned to her back and asked:-"Can you remove that one?", referring to her third braid, that was leaning against her back. He nodded, and did it. After she turned to him, the muscular boy felt like the world was collapsing. His jaw started to drop, and his eyes became bigger and bigger, as they were falling from the eyeballs.

She looked at him, and with a less scared face said:-"What? I'm ridiculous, right?"

He stared at her again: her hair fell on her shoulder, and were covering half of her back, like a blond sea. Then shook the head and said frantically:-"No. NO! You ... you are ... you look AWESOME! You're GREAT! You ... you seem a girl like I never seen! YOU ... are SPLENDID, Ruffnut! REALLY!"

She was now really surprised, and looked at his face, on which was appearing a giant smile. She looked better at his eyes, and noticed something that ... that made her understand he was saying the truth. A boy was standing at her in amazement, and without her typical braids!

She squirmed in joy, and jumped on him, kissing deeply his lips. He grabbed her, and kissed in return. She kept to kiss him more strongly, and felt great joy in her heart. He walked back, and when reached his bed, sat on it and leaned HIS beautiful GIRLFRIEND on it, keeping to kiss her. Ruffnut felt like she was having the best present of ever.

When they broke slowly that magic kiss, Snotlout pulled the blankets off, and let her and himself laying on the bed and then covered both of them. Then put an arm around her shoulders, and kissed again her lips. Then stroked softly her hair: they were really morbid and delicate.

"I always thought someone could laugh at me without my braids.", whispered her at him.

"You're not ugly, babe. You're a very beautiful girl that anyone should recognize as such."

She smiled more, and kissed again HER BOYFRIEND, hugging his chest and resting the head on it.

"Happy Snoggletog, my charming boy."

"Happy Snoggletog, my splendid love."

**I know someone could cry reading this. I personally love this chapter! Just yesterday, I decided to make a change, and so I put in it also Thornado! It was sad seeing the episode where Stoick must leave him away. And since that episode, I thought: will be some references to the Tv series in Httyd 2? Because when I saw the official trailer (I loved it, especially the battle scene!) for the second time, I was really perplexed; Hiccup's shield of Gronckle Iron was disappeared, in the poster of Fishlegs he had a simple stone dagger, while in "Defenders of Berk" he had his Gronckle-Iron sword, even if he never used it, and Thornado was disappeared too! And besides, even if Defenders Berk isn't finished yet, I was asking myself ... Why create a new villain?! I mean, it could be a great idea, but why don't make Alvin the villain of the movie? Or better, DAGUR! It could be awesome (yes, I prefer Dagur to Alvin as villain). And also characters like Mulch, Bucket and Mildew! I feel they won't be in the sequel (even if Mildew is strangely disappeared after "A view to a Skrill, part 2"), and this is very sad. I love them (except that old hateful man, of course!). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! From the next, our two lovers will face many problems, cause Tuff and the other characters (even adults and dragons) will disturb them more, with everything (there will be some violence too).**

**Please review, advices about language and plot are really accepted. And besides, if someone has some idea on how the other friends will create problems to Ruff and Snot's relationship, write me in a comment, I'd love it. Thanks again, you're great!**

**Sincerly, Hiccupisnotuseless**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here everything will start to be very annoying for out two hidden lovers! Their friends will start to have some really suspicious thoughts. And maybe also someone other ...**

**I would thank again everyone who reviewed this story, you're all great! And if you have some idea about the plot, please say it in the reviews! I'd love it! Thanks again, happy reading! Sorry if it is a less short, but I haven't many ideas about it. Please, don't burn at me, and please, review. If you have some idea about the story, or about the language, say it! Advices are really accepted, as you know. Happy reading, you're all great!**

Chapter 7

After three months, everyone was still doing their usual job. Stoick was controlling the village from Thornado on the sky, Gobber was working in the forge brushing the teeth of a Nightmare, and the teens were in the Arena, training for battle tricks.

"Stormfly, fire spike!", yelled Astrid.

The Nadder threw some spikes from her tail, and then fire them with a little fireball. The spikes hit the wall near the cage.

"Excellent work, Astrid! You did better than the other times!", said Hiccup with a smile. She smiled at him in return.

"Ok, now see this. Barf, Belch! Fire Spin!", yelled the twins. The Zippleback let the gas out and then started to spin on itself, making it going around all the area. Then, Belch fired it, and an explosion was heard in all the village.

"Excellent work, guys. Just ... try to not involve "completely" the dragon in the attack!", said Hiccup pointing at a scorched Zippleback.

"I knew it! It's all your fault!", said Tuff pointing angrily at his sister.

"Mine?! What are you saying, dumb-elf?!"

"The trick was perfect. But your head made all worse!"

"That's ... that's absurd! Are you saying it seriously, bro? Wait ... you don't even know what a serious person is!", said the girl really annoyed.

"Belch, eat Ruffnut!"

The said head moved towards the girl and took her in its mouth, while Tuffnut was laughing madly.

The others looked shocked at him.

"Well. What do you say now, sis? Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Snotlout, who was grabbing a mace, felt the necessity to hit very violently the boy. But then he had a "better" idea.

"Hookfang, eat Tuffnut!"

The Nightmare moved fastly towards the male twin, and took him in its jaws. The boy mumble something, but anyone felt what.

"What are you saying? I don't understand!", said Snotlout sarcastically. The male twin mumbled again, and the muscular boy said to Hookfang to free him. Tuffnut found himself covered with dragon's saliva.

Snotlout grinned and said:-"Now, Tuff, as I freed you, you free Ruff."

"No!", said the male twin angrily.

Snotlout grinned again, and said:-"Hook, eat Tuffnut again!"

The male twin found himself again in the mouth of the dragon, and restarted to mumble.

"Ok, ok. If I free you, will you free your sister?"

The male twin shook the finger. "As you say."

Tuff started to move scared, and then mumbled again frantically.

"Ok, then. Hook, free Tuffnut again!"

The Nightmare let Tuffnut go, and roared at him. "Now ... free you sister!", said Snotlout angrily.

The blond teen nodded scared, and said:-"Belch, let Ruffnut go!"

The dragon obeyed, and the girl found herself free on the ground.

Ruff shook the head, and then sighed in relief.

"Good.", said Snotlout smiling.

The others looked at him with surprised eyes. "What? Didn't you always talk about helping the members of the group?", asked the Jorgenson boy to Hiccup.

The Haddock boy shook the head and said:-"Oh, yes! Of course! Well done, Snotlout!"

The said boy smiled, and walked with Hookfang towards the exit of the Academy.

"BLEAAAAAH! I smell like a yak that rested in the mud for two days!", exclaimed Tuff disgusted.

* * *

_Two days later_

Hiccup was walking with Astrid across the village. Suddenly they heard a voice singing loudly a known song.

_Oh, I've got my axe and I've got my mace. And I love my wife with the ugly face!_

_I'm a Viking through and through!_

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other perplexed, having recognized the voice. They walked towards the origin of the voice. When they reached it, they looked surprised.

They saw Snotlout walking with a big smile on his face and a satisfied look.

The two had never seen Snotlout so happy. He seemed really enthusiastic for some reason.

He sighed happily, and then saw his friends staring at him with a surprised look. His smile disappeared and he said:-"What's up, guys?"

Hic looked at him, and said:-"We were asking why you were so happy."

"Why? One person cannot be really happy?"

"No, no! It's just we never seen you happy like you are!", pointed the Dragon Trainer.

Snotlout huffed angrily. "They cannot see anyone in another way, right?", thought.

Astrid said, a little amused:-"So, what happened? Did you do something really Viking-ful?"

"Yes, did you do something like this? Please, tell me you didn't sunk a boat again!", said Hiccup.

"No! I did something other! Something I really like!"

"Oh, yes? And what should it be?", asked Astrid crossing the arms and smiling mockingly.

Snot huffed. "Nothing of your business! I have just flew with Hookfang for three hours below!"

The two teens stared at him in disbelief. "Oh ... ok!"

The Jorgenson boy snorted and walked away, reprising to sing the song.

"When someone sings that song, it mean he's really, really, really satisfied of something in his life!", said Gobber, walking near them.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, and the two reprised to walk.

"I think Snotlout is acting weirdly in this period. He seems another person.", said Hiccup.

"I know. For many reasons. He became more ... kind. And since he calls his dragon "Hook"?"

"I know. Last week me and Fishlegs saw him not get angry to a little kid who threw accidentally his ball to his head. He gave the ball to him ... with a smile!"

"And do you remember when he helped Ruffnut with Barf and Belch? Surely he's thinking about something. Maybe he's acting so to catch the attention of your father, or to impress me.

Bah, if he's doing this, he's a real stupid Snotlout!"

Hic laughed with her, and then thought:-"Snotlout. He's acting weirdly ... or maybe ...", and smiled at this last thought.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And beware, because in the 8th chapter Snotlout will have some troubles ... with Astrid! **

**And yes, Hiccup is thinking something really interesting! You'll find out why he's thinking so in the next chapters, because it will be a really important (not really important for the story, but thank to it you'll find something really important about the starting of the relationship between Snotlout and Ruffnut.)**

**Sincerely, **

**Hiccupisnotuseless. **


	8. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hello everyone! I'm Hiccupisnotuseless, a new writer of Fanfictions and a lover of HTTYD!**

**A great lover!**

**I'm writing these notes to say you I couldn't write or read your fanfiction for 5 days, because I'm going with my school to visit the Greek Nation! And due this, I couldn't take my computer with me, and I couldn't use Internet in any way, Really! I'm sorry, but it's the truth.**

**I would to say you that I'll try to update my story soon, when I'll return, so you could keep to read it and to give me your precious reviews. I loved them a lot!**

**I would also thank all the readers and reviewers that read my story and found it beautiful! It means a lot for me, especially because I hope to become a good writer, and to learn better English language, that I really love!**

**I would thank especially HideousZippleback, who helped me a lot and gave me precious advices. Thanks again, you're great, and keep with your stories! **

**Thanks again, you're all great. I'll see you in five days.**

**Sincerely, Hiccupisnotuseless.**


	9. Chapter 8

**!Hi everyone Hiccupisnotuseless is back! I'm saying this because, if you didn't read my Author's Notes, yesterday I came back from Athens, in Greece. It was wonderful, and finally I saw all those places and monuments that I always wished to see, like the Parthenon. I felt a sensation ... that made me breathless. **

**And now, I'm here to read and and write like before the fanfictions of this incredible movie called "How to train yohr dragon"! This will be the 8th chapter of my story of love between two great teens that want just one thing ... happiness. (the accident of Snotlout was inspied by the movie "Sideways", by Alexander Payne). **

Chapter 8

"Oh man! It hurts! It hurts!"

Ruffnut looked at her boyfriend wiho was lying on his bed with a white towel on the face, yelling deserately.

"Come on, Snotty. Don't exaggerate.", the girl said.

"Exagg... Exaggerate?! You think I'm exaggerating?! How can you think it?! Oh, man, man!"

The girl huffed slowly at her boyfriend's actions. "Look, it can't be so bad. Are you sure you're doing this just to be dramatic?"

"It huuuuuuurts!", the boy replied yelling more.

"Astrid is not the type of girl who do this and then is proud about it. She never killed a person, even one like you.", Ruff said a less annoyed.

"I thought it too! But now ...", and restarted to yell in pain.

"Snotlout, stop, please. It's stupid."

"Ruff, it hurts a lot!"

"Don't think I'll fell guilt for you, now. It's a wrong idea from you, lovely boy.", the girl replied a less annoyed, crossing the arms.

" It hurts, and I didn't do anything wrong, you know it!"

"Of course I know it, Snot! You can't do it and then say it is not your fault. Well, at least now."1The boy moaned again, and nodded slowly.

"True. It's true. You're right, love!"

"Of course. Oh, babe, don' t keep so. It wasn't so bad."

"Tell it to them! I didn't do anything!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hiccup and Astrid ran fastly towards the screams of the villagers. They reached the hill near the sea, and stopped when they saw a little group of Vikings there, looking at the sea. And suddenly their eyes widened in shock: the wooden tower with all the fish for the villagers was disappeared! _

_And also the baskets and the buckets were disappeared. But it wasn't just this. In that tower the teens have put also some of the weapons of the village, cause there wasn't so much space in the magazine. _

_Astrid looked at the Vikings near her, and suddenly her blue eyes focused on a male Viking of her age, with black hair, dark clothes and an helmet with ram horns. And then her eyes became bigger and red of anger. a_

_And with a grin, the blond girl walked slowly and menacingly towards him._

_"YOU...", and raised the fists._

_Snotlout stepped back, trying to say something and raising the hands._

_Astrid grinned ferociously, and then ..._

* * *

"And after she punched me in that way, I fell under a wall and some wooden thing fell on my face! Do you think I'm still exaggerating?!"

"Actually, yes, love. Astrid never punched someone at that point, really!"

"Ruffnut, it huuuuurts!"

The girl sighed, and then came nearer the boy, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning the hands towards the towel.

"Come on love, let me see, it can't be so bad."

* * *

After some minutes, a very strong yell came from the Jorgensons house. And after that, a furious girl with three lomg braids came out with blood in the eyes.

"I'LL KILL HER! I'LL SHOW HER WHAT A GIRL LIKE HER DESERVES. THAT JERK, THAT TROLL MASKED AS A GIRL, THAT STUBBORN, STUPID, JERK STURDY WARRIOR.

I'LL TAKE HER AND THEN I'LL HIT HER LIKE I WAS A NIGHT FURY ANGRY LIKE A ...

But suddenly a big hand grabbed her arm and a voice said:-" No, Ruff,don't do so!"

The girl turned with her death glare and saw Snot grabbing her shoulder.

."Let me go, let me go now! I'll show her that nobody have to punch so you! LET ME HIT HER!"

But the grab of Snotlout became stronger.

She tried to free herself, grinning and moaning like a wild beast.

But after a few minutes, she stopped to move and looked angrily at her boyfriend.

Suddenly her face became sad, very sad. And her blue eyes felt tears, that fell on her morbid red cheeks, while she was watching intensely her beloved boyfriend's face, all red with livids;it was as if a yak had pested it twice, and the only intouched part was his left eye. The female twin sobbed twice, and then hugged strongly and lovely the boy, who hugged her in return, stroking her back.

Snotlout looked very sad at her; his girl was crying on his chest, desperately. He felt tears in his eye, and then sighed. So he pulled delicately her away from his chest, and looked at her, still grabbing his arm. She kept to cry and sob, and then leaned his lips on her cheek, giving a quick kiss.

"Ruff ... go home, and don't worry. I'm not angry with her. Don't do it, please. You will just make the things worse, and besides they'll ... they will discover everything. And maybe they could think you ... never mind. Please, do it for me. No, better, for yourself. Do it dor yourself, Ruff. Don't do it, please. For you. My beauty. My beauty."

And stroked her cheeks lovely. She looked at him with tears, and cried a less more. He was looking her so sweetly, but also so in pain ...for something he never did. She sobbed again, and then nodded.

"Snotty ... rest ... please, Snotty ... I love you, love you so much ... call me if you need everything ... I 'll come, my love ..."

He grabbed again her cheek and nodded with a "smile".

She sobbed again, and then hugged him lovely. After a few minutes, she let him go and walked away, under the gaze of the boy with darkhair,who sighed sadly looking at her. She sobbed again, and keot to walk with tears in the eyes.

**Poor Ruff. Sorry for the sad moment and for the long chapter. I don't hate Astrid, but in this chapter I gave her the role of the bad girl. But don't worry; Ruff and Snot will see the end of the problem! Not so soon, but it will arrive.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, advices about language and plog are really accepted. You're all great, thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I updated this story. I'm really sorry for the late, but I had some problems with school and personal stuff. But now, I finally managed to update the new chapter for this beautiful love story. Besides, I wasn't really sure about keep writing it, because I wasn't so sure about how the story was going on. But for now, I'll update it again!**

**And thank for all the people who reviewed and helped me with the story and the language. I loved it! Thanks, I'll always be grateful for this.**

**So, last time we saw how Ruffnut reacted seeing what Astrid did to her beloved boyfriend. So, now, what will happen? Let's discover it!**

**I DO NOT OWN Httyd or its characters. It's all related to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. This disclaimer count for EVERY chapter of the story, every!**

Chapter 9

"That little girl that thinks to be miss perfection and miss "I'm the best"?! She's just an horrible person! And I shouldn't have brain?! That girl!"

Ruffnut was thinking this while she was outside her house, on the bench near it, sharpening her spare with a stone. Her eyes were furious like a Monstrous Nightmare's.

"She is a stupid, an arrogant, a terrible, a STUBBORN girl! She cannot even think I can write a letter without grammar errors! She'd think HICCUP DID IT! Ooooh, If that so called "perfect girl" passes near me, I'll ... Grrrr, how can I stay here without do anything?!"

And reprised to sharp faster the spare. In that moment, her brother walked there and saw her on the bench.

"Ehy Ruff, look here!"

The girl rose the head, and the boy looked surprised by her expression.

"What happened, sis? You seems like girl who discovered her boyfriend betrayed her!"

At those words, Ruff's expression disappeared, and she shook the head, recomposing herself.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, just some troubles with my spares. Don't mind! What were you saying?"

Her brother grinned, and showed a paper in his left hand, that he waved happily it in the air.

"Look at this. We thought we lost it, and instead I found it the living room, behind the wardrobe! It's that old recipe for the most disgusting, for the smelliest mixture of the most disgusting and smelliest things of the island! Do you remember, that joke we decided to do to Fishlegs last year!

We decided to prepare it with every stinky thing we could find! Socks, manure, sweat, and even sheep's pee! What do you think, should we do it now?!"

Ruff looked in disbelief at her brother: she remembered that joke they invented. It was so hilarious and disgusting at the same time, and it could be their best prank (or at least ONE of the best).

And now, she felt a strange sensation in her heart. She looked at that sack with an evil grin, and also with one thing in her mind: Revenge.

"Ok! Let's do it, bro!", the girl exclaimed determined.

Her brother yelled in ecstasy, and jumped for the joy. But after four jumps, he was interrupted by her sister.

"But first, why don't we make it better? We should find more disgusting stuff, like ... I don't know, rotten fruit, Gronckle's saliva ... Gobber's pants!"

Her brother looked at her in disbelief. But then his eyes widened happily and his jaw dropped, making him feeling like the happiest boy in all the Island.

"YES! YES! YEEEES! Do so, DO SO! DO SO! You're a genius, sister, you're a wonderful sister, the best twin of the hearth! I love you! ... Not in that sense, though!"

"Of course, bro. But now, let's find all those things."

And so the two ran away, to find all the terrible ingredients for their worst and disgusting prank of their life.

* * *

After an hour, the twins were finishing to prepare the terrible bomb.

In a large basket, Ruffnut was putting the last ingredients in the basket, ready to use it for her diabolical purpose.

"Mmm ... I think that maybe ... Barf, gas!"

The said head leaned towards the basket, and released the green gas in it. Then, he retreated disgusted from it, and walked back.

"Even the dragon is disgusted. This means we'll manage to do the best prank of our life! Surely!", exclaimed Tuffnut raising the fists proudly.

Ruffnut giggled and said:-"Yes, the best prank of the Thorston twins!"

Tuffnut looked at her smilign,a nd then closed the basket, ready to grab it and to use it.

"Eh, eh, eh! Fishlegs will have to stay in the water for an entire week! Ah ah ah ah!"

Ruffnut, hearing this, gulped shocked and called her brother, who was walking away towards the Academy.

"No, no! Wait Tuff, let's make this prank more memorable and great!"

"How?", the brother asked intrigued.

Ruff smirked, and said:-" Why don't we choose someone other, instead of the same victims?"

The male twin blinked surprised, and said:-"Ok. But I don't want to make it to Hiccup. I'd feel really bad if we do it to him."

"Don't worry, I don't want to do it to Hiccup. I choose someone really, really better and unexpected for this beautiful joke!", Ruff said smiling evilly.

* * *

"Are - are you sure, Ruff? I mean, Astrid is not the type of person who takes this so indifferently!"

The twins were on the wall of the Academy, watching Astrid and Fishlegs talking to each other. The female twin had a great, furious look and her face. Her blue eyes were focused on the blond and pretty girl with the axe in the hand. Her grin was terribly alarming, and her heart was full of hatred.

"Look, I should approve this initiative. This will be a great joke, maybe one of the bests, but we never did a joke to Astrid Hofferson! And I know why! It's not like when we did it to Fishlegs and Snotlout! They never made us pay dearly the pranks we did to them! And besides, everything we did to them was so ... so hilarious for this!

But Astrid ... I want to say just this: I'm affectionate, really affectionate to my back!"

His sister looked at him disappointed. "She'll make you pay even for a prank we could do to the others, you know it!"

Tuff gulped in fear, and said:-"Yes ... and for this we shouldn't do the prank to HER! Especially when she has the axe in her hand yet! I wanna live, sis! Really!"

Ruff huffed annoyed, and returned to watch at Astrid with her death glare.

"I'm sure of what I want to do. Let's do it, then! Get ready! I wanna do it ... YES, I wanna! NOW!"

And turned the head to her right, to the big basket form which was exiting a terrible smell.

Inside it, the were an horrible, stinky and green glop made with the most terrible and disgusting things of the Island, included manure, Zippleback's gas, and Gobber's pants!

She stared at it, and then at Astrid, who was still talking with Fish, and was putting the axe on her shoulder to go away.

Ruffnut snorted angrily, and said:-"She'll arrive in a moment. Get ready to do it, Tuff!"

Tuff nodded slowly, still worried. The two took the basket, repelling the noses from the terrible smell.

"You'll pay! You'll pay, UGLY, STUPID, JERK..."

And put the basket nearer the edge of the wall, waiting for Astrid. Her eyes were big and intimidating. She grinned again; her anger was at the top now.

"I HATE you, Hofferson! I'll make you pay for everything ..."

But while she was preparing to do her terrible revenge, her brain felt something strange. Strange ... and familiar. Strange ... and serious.

She remembered something someone said to her. Someone that now was at his house, injured and in pain. Someone who loved Ruff with all his heart. Someone called Snotlout Jorgenson.

And he had said once something really important to Ruff ... something she forgot in the moment she saw his poor face pested and ruined by an angry and strong blond girl.

She couldn't do it; she could do it ...

She was Ruffnut Thorston, the responsible and serious girl.

She could get the things worse. Really worse.

She'd put Snotlout (Her Snotlout) in troubles.

She'd made the others discover she had feelings for him.

They could make the things worse.

They could still think she was a terrible, a stupid, a dumb.

And she is not a dumb. She's not a terrible person. She is a responsible person.

"You're right, Tuff. I was wrong. We could get the things worse. We shouldn't do it. Come on, let's go home."

And walked away, with a sad expression on her face.

Tuff looked at her a less confused, as if she ... but then stood up and walked away. But then, looked at the basket, and grinned evilly.

* * *

Ruff eyes's let tears falling on her cheeks, while the blond braided girl was walking; now in her haert, instead anger, there was desperation.

"Why ... why can't they see it? Snotty isn't bad! He isn't a stupid boy! And I'm not stupid too! I'm changed! I am a responsible girl! I'm not Ruffnut the dumb. He's not Snotlout the arrogant! He's not Snotlout the selfish, thief, dumb! I choose him because this ... because he is great! He ... HE IS NOT SNOTFACE!"

The eyes of the girl were full of tears, and the girl started to run towards her house.

She reached it, and ran into her room. Her mother noticed it, and blinked the eyes in surprise, for a moment, she thought she has seen her daughter crying. But then shook the head, thinking about a mistake.

The girl now was jumping on her bed and her red eyes were soaking her pillow with tears. Yes, the Thorston girl was crying. Crying for LOVE. She shouldn't even know what love was. And besides, she was also crying for SNOTLOUT JORGENSON, the most terrible boy of the village.

"I love him ... Yes, I love him!"

She rose the head and took something from her bedside table. It was wooden and sword - shaped. And made with a knife ... and love. She sat up on her bed, crossing the legs and looking at it, still crying terribly.

"_You pierced me _too! Snotty ... Snotty!"

* * *

_That afternoon, at the Academy_

"I'm only saying you exaggerated!", said Hiccup. Astrid looked at him with a serious and furious look.

"You saw what he did! He brought down the tower of fish! And it fell in the sea! We built it in two months! He deserved it!"

"Was really necessary punching until he bleeds?!"

She looked at him snorting, and walked towards Stormfly.

Hiccup huffed and looked at Toothless. "I'm sure she exaggerated!"

Then the gate of the Academy opened, and a boy with all the face but the right eye bandaged entered in the Academy, and walked towards the weapon place.

"Hi, Snot. How are you?"

"Fine. I think."

Astrid glared at him, and he said:-"Relax. I came just to take my sword. I don't want to make another trouble!"

She snorted irritated.

"Ok. So, bye bye.", the boy said huffing.

And walked away with Hookfang, heading to his home.

"How could I flirt with _her_! I thought she was different! She acted almost like ... like when I acted before!

I'm glad she's not my girlfriend. Dear Hic, let me think you should be more, more careful!", the boy thought snorting.

**So, what do you think about this? I'm sorry, but Ruff will suffer terribly also in the next chapter. But do not worry, violence is finished ... for now.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this story, please review. Advices about language and plot are really accepted. **


	11. Chapter 10

**New Chapter! Thanks for the reviews and for who read this story! It means a lot for me!**

**This chapter will be focused on what other characters think about Snotlout and Ruffnut's attitude. So the two won't have so much room in this chapter. But I think it could be a good chapter the same. Thanks to everyone, advices about plot and language are really accepted! **

Chapter 10

After the terrible episode, Ruffnut spent two afternoons crying in her room, sobbing terribly for what happened to her poor boyfriend.

And Tuffnut didn't notice something wrong with her sister. Or rather, at the beginning he has thought why she didn't exit from their house in the afternoon to go with him to do stupid jokes or pranks. But he didn't keep to ask her the why, because she managed to make him believe she was just really hurt.

The blond boy didn't say anything, because some days ago they fell again from their Zippleback during a lesson; so he thought she could have some injury.

She has just said she felt something to her legs, and so the boy decided to leave her stay in their home to rest.

But if he had known the real reason for which his sister was in their room for all those afternoons, surely he would stay with her, trying to reassure her. But he couldn't ... no, he should not have known the real reason.

And so, the blond braided girl stayed there, sad and hurt. Noone was by her side, and nobody could help her. Just one person knew how to make her happy, really happy ... but now he wasn't with her; instead, he was the REASON for what she was crying so desperately.

"Snotty ... I wanna stay with you ... Snotty, it wasn't your fa ... WHY ARE THEY SO STUBBORN?!"

* * *

Four days after Snotlout had his "accident" with Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs were walking in the plaza of the village, talking about what happened those days during the lessons.

While they were talking, they noticed Snotlout walking with Hookfang towards the forge of Gobber; his face was still all bandaged.

"Ehy, Snotlout! Wait!", Hiccup yelled, running towards the boy with Fishlegs.

The Jorgenson boy turned the head, and saw the two running towards him.

When they reached him, Hiccup asked:-"Hi, Snot. How are you today?"

The boy with strong arms huffed and said:-"Better. You can't imagine how I'd want to take off these stupid bandages! But thank to you girlfriend, I'll have to have them for other two or three days!"

Hiccup blushed a less, and then said:-"Oh ... Well, if it can make you happier, I'd want to apologize behalf Astrid. I know she ..."

"No! Sorry Hic, but if there's someone that has to apologize, that someone is Astrid. I want to hear those words from her. And if she won't do it, don't worry. I'm used to."

Hiccup didn't know what to say; he was really sorry for what his girlfriend did to the muscular boy. Even if Snotlout did something really wrong, he couldn't see it with all those bandages on the face. After all, nobody deserved a punishment like that, even if his name was Snotlout Jorgenson.

Fishlegs didn't know what to say too. Sure he didn't see Snot in a so good way, but he wasn't a revengeful person, unlike most of the Vikings in Berk. And besides, he was also impressed from that only eye with which Snotlout could watch people in those days.

"But, if you want ...", Hiccup started, but was cut off by his friend's words.

"I said it's ok, Hiccup. Don't worry. Besides, it's not I can't use the face anymore. I'm still useful." And rose the arms, smiling mockingly ... even if the two other boys couldn't see anything, due bandages.

"Ok. So, bye bye.", Snotlout said. Then came in the forge, took a shield and walked away with Hookfang.

When he reached his home, he entered in and closed the door. When he entered in the living room, he found his father, Spitelout, sat on is armchair, sharpening his knife.

"Dad, your shield is here.", they boy said.

Spitelout rose the head, and looked at his son, and said:-"Put it there, near the table."

Snotlout nodded, and did it. When he was starting to go in his room, his father's voice made him stop.

"How could it happen, son?"

Snotlout looked at him, and asked:-"What, dad?"

Spitelout looked at him with a face that seemed to say "Are you kidding me?", and said:-"How could your face be ... reduced in this state?"

Snot's eye blinked in surprise, and the boy tried to find an answer for it. "I ... I don't know ... I mean ..."

"Son ... I just wanna know ... from you ... how that Hofferson girl could do this to YOU?!"

"Well, she did ... er ... she approached me and ..."

"I meant ... WHY DIDN'T YOU DEFEND YOURSELF?! INSTEAD BEING REDUCED SO?!"

"I couldn't! She was too fast!"

"She was too fast? What did I hear?! She was too fast! But aren't you the champion of Thawfest games, aren't you the best?"

"In Thawfest we never fight! Astrid is the best in duels, you know it!"

"Ok. But knowing this, you should improve you skills! You want to be defeated by a girl every time, son? Are you a chicken, son?"

"NO! I'm NOT A CHICKEN! And besides, dad, I didn't react also because ... it WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Spitelout's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry ... what did you say?"

"It wasn't my fault if that tower fell in the sea! I haven't any fault! And this time it's real, dad! Real! I arrived there with the other villagers! When I arrived there, the tower was in the water yet! But since I'm the BAD guy, Astrid thought I did it, and so I tried to explain her ..."

"Ok, ok, I gotit. It wasn't your fault ... but anyway, you have to improve your skills. Really son. You should train more hours, maybe four, instead two and half.", the Jorgenson leader said with a huff.

Snotlout huffed, and walked away.

Spitelout huffed in boredom, and reprised to sharp his knife; his son wasn't the strongest boy of the Island, and sometimes he couldn't be neither the nicest. And for this, every villager complained of this. But Spitelout knew his son wasn't so bad. He was a great warrior, and a Dragon Trainer too. So, it wasn't so bad at least. And he took care about him, after all.

But while Spitelout was sharpening again his knife, something came in his mind, making him stop the action. "Why did he call himself "the BAD guy"?"

Spitelout never heard his son saying this.

"Maybe I heard wrong ... or maybe ... well, it could be really surprising, but ... oh, well, I'd hear wrong."

* * *

"I'm really sorry for Snotlout. I mean, I'd never did something so to him. And you, bud?", Hiccup asked to Toothless.

The two were in the forge, and the boy was at his desk, drawing something about his projects.

"Yes, I know you'd never hurt him in that way. Maybe you'd scare him, but nothing more."

Toothless snorted, and rested the head on his paws.

"Maybe we could convince Astrid to ask sorry to him. No ... no, no, she will never do it. Never. And besides, I could avoid a possible fight with her. Incredible, I'm here, feeling sorry for Snotlout Jorgenson! Ah, ah, ah, funny, right bud?

It's like Tuff was sorry for doing a pranks to Fishlegs!

If it happened, someone could think the world is upside down."

Then he sighed, and reprised to work on his projects. And inside him, he felt that Astrid did really something very terrible to the boy who bullied him for all those years.

* * *

"So, how is Ruff today, dear?", the father of the twins asked to his wife.

The blond woman turned to him and said:-"She said her legs are still hurting her. I tried to give her that old recipe of my mother, but she refused it."

"As always. She never tried to grow up, you know it. But I should be proud; she's acting like a real Viking, accepting to feel the hurt."

"But even if she's acting like a Viking, she is also young. And I don't want to have a daughter who has the croaked legs."

"Someone called me?", a voice called from the kitchen.

"No, dad, don't worry! I'm talking with you're son in law!"

The Thorston leader turned to the kitchen, and then asked:-"Is your father here?"

"Yes. He arrived this afternoon. Sorry I didn't advertise you, but you were on that fishing trip with Stoick."

"It's ok, do not worry. I'll come to see him, ok?"

"No, wait a minute. Dear, I want to tell you about Ruffnut?"

"What did she do? She broke some other plate? Her dragon destroyed an house? Please, tell me she didn't fight with one of her friends, and so she tried to burn his/her butt."

"No, no, it's not this. It's just ... in these days, I saw she is a bit ... different. Nobody said me she did something bad. She didn't destroyed anything, or doing something wrong. Even Hiccup didn't come to me to say she did something wrong during the Academy's lessons."

"Well, now that you mention it, I didn't see anything wrong with her in these days. Nobody said to me how she was a troublemaker, or that she did something really bad to someone. Instead I heard she's always happy and calm. She also passes sometime without her brother. And this is really strange!"

"Ruff without Tuff? Are you serious?", the mother asked.

"Sure!"

"Oh! This is really, really, REALLY strange! Should be worried, dear?", she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like when she got the Eel Pox. That time, she and Tuff were absolutely strange!"

"Yes, I remember. They were talking about something like the yak's milk on a stick ... how did they call it, Ruffcream or Tuffcream ... I don't remember, but it was the strangest idea I ever heard!"

"I'll tell you what that girl deserves!", a voice said. The two spouses turned the head, and saw the grandfather of the twins, a little old man with brown eyes, hairless and a little white goatee; he was wearing a red shirt and dark green trousers, and in his right hand he had a little staff.

"Your kids need a several training on how to be respected and a respectful! They need to be educated better! And not just about the fighting skills! Do you want to keep to have two Terrible Terrors in human form?!"

"Come on, dad. You always said those two were the best nephews you had."

"I know. But they need to be two great and strong warriors! Respected and respectful! Our family always been one of the most respected families of the Archipelago! Am I right, daughter?"

"Don't exaggerate, dad. We always been respected, but never the most respected. And you never been one of the most important men of the Archipelago, remember?", Ruff's mother said, bored of what her father was going to say.

"Nonsense! Your husband tried many times to ask me your hand in marriage, cause he knew what kind of person I was!"

"Technically, I tried just two times, sir!"

"Shut up, you! I just want to say those kids need to be two of the best Vikings of ever! They never did something really special, besides destroying two houses in the same moment ... when they were ten!"

"They did something really special, dad. They train dragons!"

"Everyone here rides dragons now ! They're not so special!"

"Excuse me, sir, but we were just saying that Ruff didn't acted badly for two entire weeks! And that this is really strange, even if a positive thing!"

"Nonsense! I know my granddaughter, she need to be more! And more!"

After some seconds, the door opened, and Tuffnut entered in the house. He seemed tired, as if he had ran for a long time.

"Hi everyone! Oh, dear! I feel like a yak that ran for a very long time followed by a Monstrous Nightmare!"

"And instead what happened, Tuffnut?", his father asked, knowing perfectly his son did something really, really annoying.

"Nothing special. I was helping the Larsons with the boars they hunted today, and while I was doing it, I decided to throw the tail of a boar. Just for fun. But the boars got angry, and chased me for all the hills."

The grandfather snorted, and said:-" See? This boy need a strict training! We need to make him more strong, more! My nephew chased by yaks, this is good!"

"Ehy, granpa! I didn't see you! When did you arrive?", Tuff asked happily.

"He's arrived this afternoon, dear. Why don't you come to check your sister with him, please?", his mother asked.

The blond teen nodded, and walked upstairs, followed by his grandfather.

"Anyway, we need to ask Ruff what's going on.", the Thorston leader said; his wife nodded in agreement. The Thorstons loved their kids, even they always wanted they were a bit more ... better. Sure they didn't want to make them perfect, but they neither wanted to have two "Terrible Terrors in human form" for the rest of their life! And now, something strange was happened to their daughter. What they could think about it? And what if it was something different? The situation wasn't the worst, but neither the best. What'd they think now? She was their daughter, after all. And if she needed something, they'd be there to hep her. Or maybe, they should wait until a certain period to face it better. But the situation was really, really unusual for the Thorston family. How could they face it? For now, they decied to not think about it too much.

_The next morning_

After Snotlout exited from the door, he looked behind him, and then said to his dragon:-"Come on, Hook! Let's go to see Ruff!"

The dragon nodded in agreement, and then the two flew away towards the Thorston house.

**Thanks for reading! Thanks! And if you have some idea some episode in which the teens "disturb" the two lovers, say it! **

**Thanks everyone, Hiccupisnotuseless**


	12. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Thanks to all the people who is liking this story! Please, review and say what you thnk about it! I want to know if I'm doing well not just with my writing, but also with the plot! I want to be a good writer, so ...**

**Thanks to everyone, you're great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

Chapter 11

Snot jumped on Hook's nose and the dragon let him enter in the room.

He was sure to find Ruffnut alone in her room, since her parents were surely doing their work in the village, and Tuffnut brought his and Ruff's grandfather to the Academy, since the old man asked to visit it.

SO he could stay with his girl without being worried about someone others.

But after he jumped in the room, he heard a sob, and turned the head to his right. He saw someone laying under the blankets of a bed, and sobbing with the face in the pillow.

He looked there carefully, and then walked towards the bed, and sat on it. Then leaned the hand on the person's back. The sobbing girl turned the head, and saw her beloved boyfriend looking at him with his only (for the moment) eye. She breathed slowly, and looked at him surprised.

Then he grabbed her arms with his hands, and looked at her stroking her skin. She stared at him like she was breathless, and then hugged strongly her boy.

"Snotty! Snotty!"

He stroked her back, and she sobbed in his shoulder.

He kept to stroke her, and then whispered to her:-" Ruff ... it's all ok. It's all ok! Shhhh!"

She sobbed again, and said:-" How are you, love?"

He sighed, and said:-"Fine, fine. Love ... How are YOU?"

She looked at him, and then said sadly:-" Fine."

"Really? Don't your legs hurt you anymore?"

She looked at him with a concerned look.

"I heard from Hiccup you got hurt. So I came to see you. But I found crying. What's hurting you, my beauty? Do the legs hurt more?", he asked a bit worried.

"No. No. They're fine.", and took his cheek delicately.

"Sure?"

She stared at him, and then sniffled turning the head away.

"Of course! I'm a Viking. I'm strong! I have to be strong."

He smiled (behind the bandages), and said:-" Right. You are strong and brave. Surely anything can make you lose the control. I know it."

"Yes. Even if those legs hurt me in a so bad way, I won't cry or show I feel pain. I won't. For anything."

"That's my girl! And surely you shouldn't do it for anything, right?"

"Anything, babe. You know it, anything."

"So, why are you talking normally without tremble?"

She looked at him confused and concerned.

"What?!"

Snotlout rose the head and said:-"Ruff, didn't you notice that I was stroking your leg, while you were talking?"

The girl's eyes widened, and she looked at her left leg; Snotlout's hand was on it, moving lovely.

The girl gulped and looked at her boyfriend. "Er ... I ... I told you they were fine."

"Babe ... even if they were fine, you couldn't help to show you felt some pain. I know it, I saw you may times when you got hurt."

Ruffnut was stunned and scared; now she couldn't say any lie to avoid what was going to happen ... or rather, a scowl from her boyfriend.

"It's due Astrid, right? You were in your room for all these days cause you're still angry with her. I knew it. But I told you needn't to be angry, it's all ok!"

"She did it to you without a thought. She's terrible. Terrible!", the girl yelled in anger, reprising to cry on his chest.

"I know. I didn't do anything this time, I swear! And you know it!"

"Of course! I know. I'm just angry because ... because ... they always see us like monsters!"

And sobbed again in his shoulders.

The boy sighed, and stroked lovely her back.

"Love ... don't cry."

"She'd eat her ... I don't want to say it, but I think it! I cannot keep to talk with her as if anything happened, Snotty. She did the worst error of her life!", and sobbed again.

" I'm sure she was really mad, and I tried to avoid it, but now I can just accept it. So anyone could think ..."

His sentence was suddenly cut off by a desperate yelling.

"But' aren't you tired?! You don't deserve this! You need to show you're different! You cannot want this! It's ... It's ... stupid!"

"I'm not stupid anymore! I've never been stupid! Love, it's necessary!"

"I know, I know, but ... we can't do this for ever! We can't! Why do you want to keep?!"

"Why?! Why?! Because so we'll be happy! So we'll be able to do keep our relationship! SO! It's the only way!"

"I'm not happy! I'm not happy to see you so! I'm not! You know I'm not! How can a girl be happy if her boyfriend is so! How?!"

"I'm doing this for us!", the boy replied.

"FOR US?! I'm tired! Snotlout, I'm tired! Stop with this!"

"Ruffnut, are you insane? No, you're not, so stop saying this!"

"Please, you are insane! Anyone shouldn't do this thing. Ever!"

"Stop! Ruffnut, we must do this. We MUST!"

At that point, Ruff ' s crying red face became an angry red face. She grinned angrily, and yelled: "You're selfish and arrogant! I'm crying for you, and you are scolding me as I did something stupid!"

"No, I'm not! Well ... you're not doing something stupid, but you're saying something stupid!", he said, trying to make her calm.

"What? WHAT?! Am I saying what?!"

"You're saying something stupid. I know you're really sad, but you also know what I said it's true! Do you think we're doing this just for fun? We decided to do it for love each other like we always did!"

Now she was literally furious like a dragon.

"You, ungrateful stupid! You, stupid, stubborn, VIKING! I thought you took care about us!"

"I take care!"

"No! That's not true!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up, stupid!"

And rolled to her other side, with a furious look.

"Love, I'm not doing this to get you angry!"

She snorted, and crossed her arms.

He tried to say something, but she kept to snort and growl furiously. The boy was shocked and sad; he wouldn't do this, because he really took care to his beautiful Ruff. But he also knew he had to make her understand that ...

But he saw clearly she was too angry and stubborn to understand. So he huffed annoyed, and stood up, walking towards the window to go away. He had an sad look, even she couldn't see it due the bandages.

"Don't you understand I'm doing this for us? I'm not happy for what happened too, but like I have to endure this, you have too!", he said for the last time.

She didn't reply.

"I know that ... OOOOH, ok, then! If you are tired, be tired, then! But if you love me, you'd know I am right! How could you keep to see me, if you did as you want to do? Say it! How?!"

She snorted again, really furious.

Snotlout looked at her still annoyed, and then huffed.

"Ok then! Ok!", he said calmly, but also resigned.

And jumped from the window, on Hook's nose.

"Come on, pal! Let's go home!"

Hook looked at him confused.

Snotlout noticed it, and said:-"I'm not wished here! Let's go!"

The dragon looked still confused, and then flew away, towards the Jorgenson house.

In the house, Ruff was still on her bed, with her angry look.

"Stupid boy!"

* * *

_Out, flying on Hookfang's neck_

"She cannot understand! Does she think I'm happy of this?! Oh, Ruff, I think you're still stubborn like a bull, but this doesn't help us! Oh, man, how I'd want to ...

Huff So beautiful ... so complicated.", the boy thought, flying away with his dragon.

* * *

_In the twins' room_

"He got hurt! I'm despairing for him! And he comes here, scolding me for this?! I love him, and he cannot see this! Stubborn as a dragon, that boy! OOOOH, How I'd want to ... Oh, Snotlout, why?!", she thought, reprising to cry.

* * *

_At the end of the day_

That evening, the Jorgenson boy was in his bed, still thinking about what happened that morning; he never fought Ruffnut in this way. He always tried to avoid this, and so her.

And besides, he thought they ...

"Snotty! Snotty!"

Hearing that voice, Snotlout looked at the window, and walked towards it. When he opened it, he saw his girlfriend looking sadly at him.

"Ruff!"

She entered in the room, and he closed the window. Then looked at her; she had a sad face, the same she had that morning, when he came to wave her. Her eyes were closed, and her head was looking at the floor. Her fingers were tangled between them.

The boy was looking at her expecting what she had to say.

Finally, Ruff rose the head, and looked at hum with tears in the eyes. He looked at her without a clear expression.

The girl didn't say anything, but then sighed and said:-" Snotty ... I'm sorry! I really did something stupid! I'm sorry, really! Sorry!", and started to cry a less.

He smiled behind the bandages, and walked towards her, opening his arms. She sniffled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Snotty. I love you!"

"I love you too, Ruff. And don't be sorry. It's normal being so!"

She smiled, and cried a less in his shoulder, his hands on her back.

Hookfang heard the sobs, and put the head in the room.

The two looked at him, and smiled. "Don't worry, Hook. It's fine!"

The dragon growled in relief, and returned to sleep on the grass out of the house.

Ruff smiled, and then grabbed gently her boyfriend's cheeks. "I know you're doing this for US. I know."

And kissed softly his bandaged cheek. "Oh love! I'd do everything for you. I don't like see you so sad! Sorry I got angry!", he said sweetly.

Ruff could see in that only eye all his affection and his love for her. And he could see it in her beautiful blue eyes. "If only I hadn't this bandages ... I could kiss you so lovely, my sweetie ...", he thought.

But for now, he counted himself with looking her and stroking her cheeks. She smiled really happy, and pressed her body against his. Then stroked his hair, and kissed softly his chin.

Then, after some minutes of hugs, she exited from the house, and walked back home, a smile of relief on her face.

"I love you, my beauty!", Snotlout thought happily, watching her walking away. So sweet, so beautiful, so lovely. The two knew they were in love with each other, and that they were also different from what people thought about them. But for this, they had to hid this precious happiness, with all their forces. Always.

**Love; so beautiful, so complicated. And I think our two hidden lovers know it perfectly. Next time, we'll see a bit of happiness, finally. And a certain boy with a great brain will start to understand something more about their strange attitude.**

**Hope you liked it, advices about language and plot are really accepted.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I've just seen the last Httyd 2 trailer. And ... it was EPIC! Really, EPIC! I can't wait to see what Dreamworks will do now! I hope in something really great! (thumbs up for the final battle!).**

**Oh, and thanks to MapiHTTYD and Lakota1772 for their reviews; I enjoyed them a lot! I'm happy you're liking this story, keep so, please!**

Chapter 12

Two days passed, since the argument between the two lovers.

And now, after the last scolding of his father, Snotlout could remove the bandages, and enjoy his face again. Now he was perfectly fine, for the joy of Ruffnut, who smothered his face with soft kisses for an entire morning.

"Ehy Ruff! I - I'm happy you are happy, but please, it still hurts a bit!", the boy said, while his beloved girlfriend was grabbing his face in her hands, kissing it repeatedly. For the occasion, she also had unbraided her hair.

She stopped to do it and looked at him smiling:-" Oh love, don't be so careful! I'm so joyful that I can't help to give you these!", and kissed again his face thrice.

After the beautiful moment of kisses, the two laid on the grass on the cliff and stared at the sky, with a very happy smile on their faces.

They sighed happily, and then looked at each other. Snotlout had an happy smile, and Ruffnut too.

Then returned to look at the blue sky; it was a beautiful day, with many clouds and a shining sun that was lightning everything, especially the sea water.

Snotlout breathed in ecstasy; finally a happy moment with Ruffnut; nothing could be more beautiful; nothing that could hurt or annoy him or his lovely girl; anything.

Then he turned to his girlfriend and asked:-"Do you wanna fly? With me?"

She turned to him, and said:-"Well ... I don't know. I mean, flying is amazing, but it isn't necessary doing it every day."

"But today it's a so fantastic day! Look at the sky! It could be awesome!", said him excited.

She looked at him, and then at the sky. She seemed thinking, but then smiled at him and said:-"Ok."

He smiled more, and the two stood up, and walked towards Hookfang.

He sat on his neck, but Snot made her seat in front of him, instead behind him, hugged to his neck.

"So you'll have a better view.", he explained with a smile.

Then he put the hands on Hookfang's horns and said:-"Ok, Hook. Let's go!"

And after some minutes, the dragon took flight roaring.

* * *

When Ruffnut opened her eyes, she found herself with her head nearer the clouds, that weren't so high that day. She has flown in them many times, and has felt their sparkle. But this time, she saw them from a different way. They made her calm, they gave her a strange sensation.

"Do you wanna touch them in very wonderful way?", Snotlout asked behind her.

She looked at him with a confused and surprised look. He smiled, and grabbed gently her hands, leaning them towards the white clouds.

When her palms made contact with the clouds, the twin girl felt a strange sensation. As her hands crossed the clouds, she felt herself relaxed. Really relaxed. She stared at the cloud in amazement, and then smiled softly. Hookfang kept to fly so, and Ruff closed the eyes savoring the moment.

Then, she lowered the head, and Snot approached his face to see if something was wrong.

"What's up, Ruff?"

She turned the head to him, and sighed.

"It's nothing, love. All this is ... wonderful. Really. But I ... I miss something. Even now I'm trying to live ... differently. I miss ... well, I miss the action. In a good way, of course. Don't worry, I don't want to kill myself.", she said, chuckling nervously.

He stared at her with a small smile, and his sweet eyes met hers. "Ok ... then get ready!"

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

He smiled more, and then patted Hook's neck. The dragon roared, and then made an unexpected movement. After a few minutes, a yelling Ruffnut was jumping over the clouds in shock.

After a brief flight, she fell across the clouds and fell in her boy's arms.

"So ... did you enjoy it?", asked him smiling.

She looked at him terrified, and then punched his chest.

"You fool! Advertise me before you do it! But ... it was awesome!"

He grinned happily, and then threw her up. After a second, also him was appearing from the clouds

laughing happily. "This is cool!"

The girl looked at him, and laughed amused.

Then they fell again on Hook's neck, and the dragon roared happily.

The two laughed, and then restarted to fly over the clouds, like two children on a trampoline.

After the funny moment, the two landed on the cliff from which they flew away, and climbed off Hookfang, trembling. They laughed happily, and she put an arm around his shoulders.

"It was great! Thanks, love!", she exclaimed.

He laughed again, and said:-" It was a pleasure, my beauty! I knew it could be awesome!"

"We should do it again!"

He chuckled, and then hugged her waist with his left arm:-"I' m always here to help you, any problem you have. Love ... you make me happy even when skies are grey!" **( yes, this is a phrase from the song "You are my sunshine")**

She smiled, and hugged his waist. "You are my love. And I'll never regret it. You're not stupid. You're gorgeous. Don't leave me."

"I won't. Ask me something, and I'll be there. Really. You make me happy ..."

"... and I make you happy. Right?"

He smiled, and pressed her body towards his, stroking her back with the hands.

Then the two walked to the village embraced, followed by a happy Hookfang.

* * *

_In the village, that afternoon_

"I don't know, bud. But it seems like something is really different in the class. What could do this?", thought Hiccup.

He was sat on a bench on his house's hill, with Toothless near him. The boy had a thoughtful look on his face; he always saw Snotlout happy in those days, really. He couldn't help to think about what he could do to be so happy. He didn't even get mad with Astrid for the "bleeding face thing."

"That's strange. Or maybe he learned to not fight with Astrid, or he'll have something to regret.", and chuckled at the thought. Then his face returned serious, and his hand grabbed his chin.

"Even Hookfang became more grateful with him. In these last weeks, he almost never burned his butt, or growled at him. I know they never hated each other, but Snot always did something wrong with Hook. Hook. Why he calls him HOOK? He never liked friendly names, except for himself. He didn't help anyone without asking a reward. Well, except when he saved me all those times. I know he's arrogant, but he can also show something good.

So why didn't he notice his own "good side" before? And Ruff ... Ruff ... I didn't notice something strange. Snotlout always did something crazy with her and Tuffnut, but I also knew they can't stand him, like anyone. Anyone ... Maybe Astrid's right; he's doing all this to impress someone. Maybe he wants to become the leader of the Academy. No, no. That's absurd. Isn't it? Oh man, I can't believe I'm doing this. Trying to learn about Snotlout?! It'd be like discover why the stars bright so much! Absurd!"

And breathed slowly, while Toothless was looking at him with a questioning look.

The boy smiled at him, and then returned to look at the plaza from the bench on his hill.

Suddenly his eyes saw Ruff walking in the plaza. She passed near Mulch and other Vikings that were trying to raise a wooden wall. She saw them, and walked near them, pressing her hands on the wall. At least, with a little more effort, the wall was raised. The Vikings looked with a smile, and Mulch nodded to the girl saying something, probably thanking her. She nodded to him with ... a SMILE?! And then walked away with a happy look. Hiccup now was really perplexed.

"Ok! Let's see if we can discover what's going on. Bud, let's go!", and ran towards the plaza, followed by the Night Fury.

* * *

Hiccup reached the plaza, and looked for the braided girl. But she wasn't there anymore.

The Haddock boy seemed really concerned, and walked in the plaza with Toothless behind him.

The other Vikings noticed him, and waved the boy smiling. He returned the wave, and kept to walk.

Fishlegs noticed the boy and the dragon, and walked towards them.

" Ehy, Hic! What are you doing?"

Hiccup turned to him, and grabbed his arm approaching him, whispering, "I must find something! If you want, help me. But don't say anything."

The husky boy looked at him surprised, and nodded.

The thin boy let him go, and the two walked in the plaza.

"What are you searching? Did you lose something?"

"No! I wanna find something really hot! Listen ... you noticed Snotlout is not the same, right?"

The husky boy's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly.

"Oh, I got it. You think ..."

"Yes. Maybe it's so. After all, _we saw it_. Remember?"

Fish's eyes widened more, and he nodded again, while a clear and surprising thought was appearing in his mind; one of the most incredible sights of his life.

" So, I wanna discover if my suspects are true. If Snotlout is hiding something ... really unexpected!"

Fish nodded for the fifth time. "Ok. I'm with you."

Hiccup smiled, and the two walked near Mulch and the other Vikings who raised the wall.

"Ehy Mulch! You managed to raise that wall, finally!", Hiccup said.

The fat man turned to him and smiled. "Of course! We took three days to build it and to put it in its place."

"And I saw Ruffnut helped you"

"Oh, yes. She was really kind. But I'm sure she's thinking about some reward from us. As always.

But this time she left with a smile. A very sweet smile. It seemed really sincere. Oh well, now I want to take a break. See you later, boys."

Hiccup waved him happily, and then walked with Fishlegs and Toothless near the houses.

"You really think Ruffnut helped someone ... just to be useful?"

Hic nodded. "Yes. I think so. I can say she was really happy to help them. But Mulch could be right. She could ask a reward. But her smile ... the smile ... I think we have a big question, my friend."

Fish appeared thoughtful, and rubbed his chin like he always did. "Maybe she ... I don't know. It's incredible, but women are one of the few things I'm a totally ignorant!"

"Really? What are the others?"

"I think we could talk about this the next time. Now, where could be Ruff?"

"I saw her walking here. Let's find her and see if my theory is correct! I think at least."

And the two walked towards the cliffs, still followed by an intrigued Toothless. But they didn't find the blond girl anywhere.

"Ok, we lost her. But you know, Hiccup, that what we saw ... maybe what we saw was just a ... curious episode."

"I'm not convinced. I mean, they never tried to hid something like this. And I'm sure they're not planning any bad prank. I'm sure."

"I hope you're right. I'd want to avoid another bucket full of fish's head in my bed."

Hiccup moaned in disgust, and walked away with his friend, still thinking about something really, really interesting.

* * *

_That night_

Tuffnut was staring at his sister with a confused look. It was evening, and the girl was in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She wasn't snoring, and on her face there was a smile. And besides, her hair were unbraided. Tuff has never seen her so. She always did something crazy with him the night, before going to sleep, but this time she went to their bedroom without a word, after she finished her dinner.

Tuff was really confused right now. Her sister never was a girl ... like she was now. She was a fierce warrior who always snorted and argued with him. And she took care about her hair in a particular way, and was proud of her braids. But this evening, she let her hair falling on her back.  
He didn't notice it, but in this way she appeared more ... more pretty.

"What's happening here? Who are you?", the boy thought looking at the sleeping girl.

Suddenly she murmured something. He blinked, and then walked near her, lowering the head to hear better.

" ... it's beautiful ... really cool ... cool ... thanks ... thanks ... my ... my lo ... oh, yes, yes! I ... -lout."

The male twin was a less shocked right now.

"Cool? Something really cool? She did something cool ... without me?! What did she do? And lout ... she acted as a lout person? Why? That's strange. Girls ... a totally different world."

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if someone isn't happy for the "Romantic Flight" reference; I assure I don't want to put Snotlout and Ruffnut at the same level of Hiccup and Astrid. But I always loved the scene where Astrid touches the clouds with the hands; so magic and amazing! I couldn't help to write it!**

**Please review! And if you want to give me some advice about the future chapters (I don't know, some idea about another Rufflout's date, or how the Tuffnut could act in this way).**

**Thanks again, you're all great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	14. Chapter 13

**Until now I talked mainly about Snotlout and Ruffnut. Well, they're the main characters of the story. But like I did in the chapter before, I'll talk about other characters, to show their attitude in response to the two lovers'.**

**Oh, and I wanted to make clear these things:**

**- There won't be any love triangle between Snotlout, Ruffnut or any other character (like Fishlegs, Hiccup or who you want; so, sorry for eventual Rufflegs of Ruffcup fans)**

**- If you didn't understand it, the story (and also the other stories I published) is set BEFORE Httyd 2. **

**- Hiccup and Snotlout ARE NOT cousins (since in the movie franchise and in the TV series they aren't related, and they never referred to each other as such).**

**Hope you'll like also this chapter, advices about plot and languages are really accepted.**

Chapter 13

Snotlout and Ruffnut thought everyone could hardly criticize their relationship, and for this they had decided to hid it.

But this wasn't a really easy thing; Berk was one of the Islands with the meddlesome teens of ever, especially one with green eyes and with a legendary and fast black dragon always by his side.

The two lovers had risked to being caught several times that week, but they always managed to avoid their friends and, especially, the adults. Yes, because also their families represented a danger for them:

once Spitelout was walking right there were the two were kissing each other; and Snotlout had to climb with his girlfriend on a tree, and he they had to stay there for a very long time.

Another time, Ruff had to stay home, instead go to Snotlout's house like they had decided, because his father and grandfather couldn't manage to get asleep.

And one morning, they risked to be seen by Fishlegs and Tuffnut, and they had to run away from each other; they could see each other only that evening, in the Great Hall for dinner, and then just say goodnight, without any kiss.

But they weren't the only ones who have to pay attention for eventual strangers.

In fact, they had an ally; the only living being that wasn't against their relationship, and that would do everything to help them.

And its name was Hookfang.

The red dragon was always with them, ready to advertise them in every situation, even in the middle of the night. And he has became also a comforting friend; and he has also stopped to burn Snot's butt from a very long time ... he was probably the most responsible guardian of ever.

But even Hookfang had his problems, doing this work.

Even he could risk to get suspicious the other Riders, and of course the other dragons. He liked stay with his best friends on the cliff to rest or to watch the panorama. But now, he had to hid something really important even to them, especially to Barf and Belch. The Zippleback could be a very protective dragon, and as any Viking or dragon, it couldn't stand particularly Snotlout.

And of course also Toothless could be a problem, due his high curiosity. Hook knew they weren't bad dragons, but he feared they could ruin everything. Toothless noticed yet something strange in the Nightmare's attitude, but he couldn't find out what it could be. But unlike Hiccup, it didn't really interest him.

And another problem Hookfang had to see was how to act in those situations: obviously he couldn't burn any stranger, so he merely roared or snorted to advertise the two lovers about any danger. Sometimes people could see him moving around worriedly like a boar surrounded by the wolves. And this wasn't the normal attitude of a Monstrous Nightmare, people knew it perfectly. But at least nobody paid so much attention to Hookfang, and this made his work easier.

* * *

In the penultimate day of the second week of the fourth month since the two lovers started their relationship, the two were having a happy bath in a lake they found in the forest, far away from the Cove.

And while they were swimming and laughing like two happy engaged, the red dragon was snoring in a green grassplot, "smiling" hearing the two.

The dragon was really happy, and the calmness of the place was giving him a beautiful nap. After some minutes, the dragon decided to have lunch, and crawled towards the forest, looking for a boar.

After some minutes, the giant lizard managed to find a group of three boars, and hid itself behind some bushes. Its yellow eyes focused on the wild pigs, and then ...

* * *

The three pigs were now in front of the big dragon, being eaten with pleasure. While Hookfang was biting a paw, he heard a noise. His head turned to that direction, but the noise was disappeared. So he returned to eat the boars. But then, the noise returned; and this time he knew which type of noise was: foot steps of a human being.

Hookfang left his lunch on the grass, and crawled towards the noise. When he was nearer it, he hid behind the bushes, and looked at the mysterious Viking who was doing that noise. And his eyes widened in fear: the Viking in question was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, followed by his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson!

The Nightmare followed the two other engaged while they were walking side by side in the forest. It seemed that the two hadn't notice the dragon's presence, and so Hook could follow them without any problem. They were just walking with a smile on their face, and they weren't neither talking.

Hookfang kept to look at them, when suddenly his eyes widened again: the way the two were doing could bring them where the other two engaged (secret engaged) were having their happy moment.

Hook had to prevent the possible meeting, or the new life of Snotlout could have a terrible turning.

The dragon kept to follow the two without being noticed, but it wasn't so easy when you were the biggest race of dragon on the island. He could fly, but there were too trees and branches; but this gave him an idea.

Hook jumped up, and arrived on a branch. Now the dragon could watch the two Vikings without being noticed. So he jumped again to arrive on another branch. But suddenly, he realized that ... he was too big to act like a squirrel.

So he decided to stay on that branch, watching them.

But even if the dragon was stopped, he couldn't imagine that the Hofferson girl was really able to perceive the movements of any "enemy" in the distances. So, her head turned behind, for the fear of Hookfang. The red Nightmare tried to get away, and did it hurriedly, breaking some branches.

"Hiccup, did you hear it?", Astrid asked.

The Dragon Boy turned behind too, and said:-" Yes ... maybe a dragon was hunting."

"Was hunting animals ... or maybe ..."

Hiccup looked at her surprised, as he understood about what she was thinking.

"Don't be silly, Astrid! You know that the Dragons of Berk aren't hostile against humans!", the boy said.

Astrid kept to look at the trees, and then said:-"You're right. But we always have to be vigilant. You know it."

Hiccup smiled and nodded; then the two reprised to walk away.

In the sky, Hook looked at them; finally, the two arrived near the way that could bring them where Snot and Ruff were. Hookfang didn't know what to do; he could fly to his rider and his girlfriend and warning them. Or maybe ... the eyes of the Nightmare returned on Hiccup and Astrid. The dragon didn't want to be recognized by the Dragon Trainer and the girl, neither he wanted to do something that could hurt them. But his rider counted on him to give him the necessary help.

Then he saw something that made him think about something ... that he didn't do for a very long time. His yellow eyes focused on Astrid, especially on one part of Astrid' body.

The dragon rose the head, and smoke came out of its nose. And an "evil smirk" crossed its face; like Ruffnut, also him was still angry with Astrid Hofferson for what she did to his friend some weeks ago. And so he thought that he could return the favor to the blond girl, burning what he always burnt to Snotlout before.

So fire started to come in his mouth, and the dragon focused on his prey. He prepared the fireball, and then flew nearer.

But when the fire was starting to exit from the mouth, the red Nightmare felt something; he felt as he couldn't do that. But after all, that girl hurt his friend in a very terrible way, and made the poor braided girl he loved so much cry. And Hookfang couldn't stand this ... but it was true that Astrid was that girl with who he had a close bond, since the two had shared a day during which Hook had felt a good feeling with her; she wasn't so bad at least. And besides, he was sure this could cause more troubles to Snotlout ... even if they should never find out who did it ... but Hiccup and Astrid were really smart people, unluckily. So, almost reluctantly, the dragon shot the fireball towards another direction.

But this action made a change in the unfolding of action Hook never expected; the fireball hit a part of the forest, and the noise made Astrid and Hiccup look at that direction.

"What was that?!", the Trainer asked, and ran away with his girlfriend in that direction. Hookfang looked at them with widened eyes, and then snorted in relief; his master ... no, his friend and his girlfriend were saved, after all.

So, the dragon landed where he left the boars he was eating before, and reprised to eat them, while Snotlout and Ruffnut were keeping to swim together.

"Ehy, Ruff ... did you hear that strange noise?", Snot asked.

The girl looked at him and said:-"Maybe Hook was hunting animals."

The Jorgenson boy looked where the dragon was and yelled:-"Hook! It's all ok, pal?"

The head of Hookfang appeared from the bushes, and the dragon looked at them with a piece of boar in the mouth.

"Oh, you were right, babe. Well. Fine, Hookfang, have a nice lunch!", Snotlout said.

The dragon snorted in response, and returned to eat.

* * *

That afternoon, the two lovers were returning to the village, with Hookfang behind them. While they were walking, the dragon heard other steps.

Its eyes watched to his right, over the tree's branches, and saw a tall and fat boy with blond hair walking in the woods followed by a Gronckle.

The said Gronckle turned the head to its left, and saw the Nightmare's head between the branches of a tree. Hook's eyes widened in fear, and he lowered the head quickly. Meatlug was now intrigued, and so walked where Hook was.

Fishlegs noticed it and asked:-"Ehy, girl. Where are you going?"

Meatlug didn't hear him, and kept to walk; not understanding what his dragon was doing, also Fishlegs started to walk where Snot, Ruff and Hookfang were. The red dragon looked at his rider, and without a second thought seized with the fangs Snot's waistcoat and flew away, leaving a surprised Ruffnut in the woods.

"Hookfang! What are you doing? Put me ...", but the dragon shook him to shut him, and kept to fly.

Ruff looked at the dragon with a confused look, but suddenly a noise made her turning towards the bushes, from which appeared Meatlug and Fishlegs.

"Oh, Ruff, it's you! Meatlug felt your presence here. What are you doing here?"

The blond girl looked at him confused, and then said:-"Er ... Er ... I came to swim at the Cove."

The fat boy nodded, and then said:-"Ok. So, see you at dinner. Oh, and I think your brother was looking for you today."

The girl nodded and walked away without wave him, like when she did before. Fish looked at her, while Meatlug was keeping to look around her; Hookfang was there, she was sure of this. But why did he fly away from her and Fish?

* * *

In their room, the male twin was laying on his back on the bed, thinking. Yes, Tuffnut was thinking.

"Why in these days she's ..."

His thoughts were interrupted by his sister who entered in their room.

"Hi", she said in a bored tone.

"Hi. Where were you today? I searched you for all the village. And why do you have you "sea stuff" with you?"

The girl looked at him, and then said:-" Oh ... because I went to swim at the Cove."

The boy was a bit shocked: she did something other ... without him? But then he realized that she liked to swim without anyone around her. She did it many times.

"Ok. So, did you have a nice day?"

"Yes. Thanks, Tuff. And you?"

"Normal. Barf and Belch slept all the day, and I ... well, I ..."

"Never mind. Do you want go to the Great Hall?"

"Dinner is in two hours."

"Oh ... you're right. Ok, then ..."

The girl jumped on her bed and laid there. The boy looked at her, and then huffed in boredom, returning to think about something other.

* * *

"Hook, tomorrow you'll have to explain me why you did this. Oh, wait, how could you? Oh well, it's fine. But next time try to make me understand why you do something like this. Goodnight", Snotlout said waving his dragon and returning to his home, closing the window.

Hookfang looked at him, and then snorted laying the head on the grass. He managed to help his friends one more time; after all, nobody can say that dragons are useless; that friends are useless.

But Snotlout and Ruffnut knew that friends couldn't be found so easily in Berk.

**If you want to give me advices about how Tuff and the others will make other problems to the two, say it! Thanks again, you're all great.**

**Oh, and what do you want to see in the next chapter? Still problems with the other people, or a date without anyone?**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	15. Chapter 14

**And now, another beautiful fluff between Snot and Ruff. But also some interactions with the other friends.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and is giving me the precious advices I need, you're all great! **

**Sorry for the long chapter.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

Chapter 14

That morning, Snot walked towards the plaza, anxious to meet his loved girlfirend. But when he reached the hill near the forge, his feet stopped to move and the boy was now, surprised and scared at the same time, in front of the figure of Tuffnut Thorston.

"Ehy, Tuff! What are you doing here?!"

"Nothing. Looking at the nothing. As always."

"Oh."

The Jorgenson boy stared at his friend without know what to do. He was the brother of his girlfriend, secret girlfriend, and probably the most dangerous person in the village. At least for him.

And to think that just a few months ago he was the one who made Tuff scared.

The Jorgenson boy looked at him again, while Tuff was looking at him careless. He didn't seem different; he still seemed the same twin.

At least, the Thorston boy sat on the grass and looked at the village.

Snot looked at him for other two minutes, and then sat near him.

"So ... how's is doing? Why are you here, looking at the nothing?"

Tuffnut looked at him, and then said:-"Nothing. It's better than always. In these days I'm not having fun anymore."

Snot looked at him a less worried.

"Why? Didn't you find what to do to Fishlegs?", he asked laughing.

"No. Anything. And that's strange. Some months ago was all normal ... but now ... the truth is that I can't understand ... why Ruffnut is always away from me."

"Away? Did you two fight again?"

"I don't think. I mean, we always say the same things to each other. But in these days is like she's avoiding me for ... for something I did. But I'm sure I didn't do anything!"

"Maybe ... she found really funny staying without you?"

"Funny? I thought the same too. But being alone isn't funny. No, it isn't."

Snot looked at him and felt guilt; the blond boy was annoying and funny sometimes, but now he really sad.

"But ... where is now your sister?"

"She's with our grandfather. In two days he's going away. He wanted to go to the beach to have his relaxing bath. Since I don't want to stay there all the time scratching ... his back ..."

And both the boy moaned in disgust "... I managed to convince mum to say to Ruff to stay with grandad."

Snot's eyes widened. So he couldn't see his girlfriend for all the day!

"Thanks a lot, Tuff!", he thought angrily.

But then returned to look at the male twin, and said:-" But ... I don't think she's upset. I mean, I saw you two ... it's not you don't see her for all the day ..."

"But she's avoiding me! Listen, two days ago I searched her for all the village, and when I found her, it was already night! And she didn't explain to me what she did, because ... she was tired!

Since when she is tired?! And also some months ago, when we decided to do a prank ... she refused to do it, because it seemed stupid! But it was on of her favourite pranks! I cannot understand her, I cannot!"

Snot gulped, and looked away.

"Maybe she is tired of me?"

"No!", he Jorgenson boy exclaimed.

"I don't think she's tired of you! Come on, you are Ruff and Tuff! You are the two sides of the same coin! You are like bread and jam together! It's impossible see you alone!"

The male twin looked at his friend perplexed, and then huffed again sadly.

"But you know ... when the jam isn't on the bread, where is it?"

Tuff looked at him surprised, and started to think.

"It's ... it's ... ah, don't tell me, it's ... damn, where is it! Is ... in my stomach? Right?"

Snot sighed and said:-"No. It's in its jar. Because not all the jam has to be put on the bread. It's better when it is conserved, and ... tasted a little at time!

Ruff now is so ... you used too much of her. And for this, you need to have her in her jar for a while ... and then you could use it - I mean, her- to have a better taste! It's so simple!"

Tuffnut looked at him with a blind look and a face that was saying:-" Whaaaaaat?! Oh, yes!"

Then he stood up and said:-" So ... Ruff is like the jam ... and for this ... she need to be more ... jammish?"

Snot looked at him perplexed.

"Er ... yes! Give her time, and then she'll be with you again! Maybe she won't do the same pranks, but maybe you could find a new way to use your time!"

The male twin looked at him smiling happily and said:-"You're right! Thanks pal, you are a genius! And I think now I could use my time too! I could ... fishing, stealing that meat I wanted to steal from Gobber ... watching the sunset ... I could even try to fly alone! Thanks pal, I promise I'll give you some of my mother's jam when she make it! Thanks!"

And ran away happy. Snotlout looked at him with a smile, and then stood up laughing softly.

"Wow! Giving advices it's really cool! It makes me feel better. I think I could resist until this evening, and then I'll have my jam's portion all for me!"

And reprised to walk, when he noticed something near where Tuff was sat: flowers. Beautiful yellow and violet flowers.

Snot looked at them, and then a smile crossed his face. So he took some of them and sniffled them happily.

"I think it could work!"

And walked away towards the village.

* * *

While the boy was walking in the plaza, the flowers in the hand, he was reached by his best friend, Hookfang, that purred at him happily.

"Ehy Hook! Did you have a nice day? Look at these!"

And showed the flowers to the dragon.

"I wanna give them to Ruff; she'll be so happy! And so I'll be so happy too!"

The dragon sniffled the flowers and growled softly.

Snotlout chuckled, and reprised to walk followed by the Nightmare.

But after a few steps, he stopped to walk.

"No! What am I going to do?!"

Hook looked at him confused, and then Snotlout turned to him and said:-" I can't give FLOWERS to Ruffnut! She's a girl, but also a Viking! And Vikings cannot receive flowers from their partners! They hate flowers!"

And threw away the bunch. "What I was going to do? But I wanna give her a present. What could I do?"

And looked at the ground, thinking about something. Hookfang stared at him confused, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Snot' s head rose and he said:-" Maybe I know who could help me!"

* * *

That afternoon, the Jorgenson boy and his dragon walked towards Gobber's forge. There, Snotlout found the person he was looking for.

"Ehy Hiccup! How are you?"

The small teen rose the head and saw the big boy and the Nightmare staring at him.

"Snotlout! I'm fine, thanks. What brings you here?"

The Jorgenson boy walked towards him, and showed his dagger.

"I know you're good to carve things. Could you carve a phrase on my dagger?"

"Sure. What do you want on it?"

Snot smiled proudly, and said:-" _Snotlout Jorgenson. The bravest and the proudest teen of ever! The BEST!"_

And then looked at the smaller teen; he acted very well, pretending to be the old and annoying rascal.

"Er ... what about just your name?", Hiccup said.

Snot huffed and said:-"Fine. But you can't recognize what I really am!"

Hiccup rolled the eyes, and returned to work on an axe he was doing for Hoark.

Snotlout rested the back on a wooden pole of the forge, crossing the hands, and looked away, pretending to do his business.

But then looked again at Hiccup and smiled, saying:-"So, how's doing with Astrid?"

Hiccup stopped to work and looked at him surprised by the question.

"Well ... it's all ok. I mean, she's gorgeous, and she also think I am, so ... it's ok, I guess. Why?"

"Just to know. Since I've lost all the possibilities with her."

"Are you jealous?"

Snot looked at him surprised, and said:-" Yes, I am. And I wanna use that dagger to kill you."

Hic looked at him with widened eyes.

Snot looked aat him seriously, but then burst out in laughter.

"Come on, I was joking! I couldn't kill you!"

"Besides, I think Astrid could do the same with you, instead letting you be her boyfriend.", Hic added giggling.

Snot looked at him surprised; even if was sarcastic, Hic seemed really realistic thinking he could really hurt him.

"Ok ... so, it's doing well. Luckily. I'm sure you're covering her of gifts!"

Hic chuckled hearing this. "Well, not always, but sometimes I like giving her gifts. She's always happy to receive some of them."

Snot's ear leaned more towards the boy hearing this.

"And knowing you, I'm sure her room now is full of flowers. Right?"

Hic looked again at him, and said:-" Flowers? No, no, she hates flowers! I'd really like to give her those, but she always refuses them!"

Hearing this, Snot's hopes began to be vain.

"So ... just weapons?", the big boy asked.

"No, no. Sometimes I give her also bracelets, new shirts ... once I made also a new saddle for her!"

Snotlout was completely amazed. "Wow!"

"But you know ... I've always know she hated flowers. But I also thought that maybe she could appreciate them; if there's something I've learned to know, it's that people is never the one you think. I mean, Astrid is fierce and brave, but also kind ... and sometimes even lovely."

Snot laughed softly with him.

"And so, the first times, I tried to give her a flower. She accpeted it, but I know that probably she threw it away. But at least, she appreciated that I wanted to give her it. The important is showing the affection, not the gift itself. Right? Right."

Snotlout was completely surprised; the answer was perfect.

"So ... for you the important is just make her happy through the gift ... and not just make happy with the gift."

Hic nodded. "Yes. Flower, axe or a bucket of fish, the important is showing the affection. Of course, if you decide to give her something like ... stink cheese, you can say her goodbye for at least two weeks."

Snotlout gulped, but then said:-" Ok. I see you have clear ideas. And that you're also happy. Good."

Hic chuckled again:-"Yes. Good."

"Good... that a you still think stupid things like this! A girl deserves gifts she always likes! Just so you'll keep to have her with you. .. forever! If not, you can say goodbye to her ... forever! Happiness is what you give to her, but thanks to gifts! Not just being ... so! At least, she'll get tired of this! Believe me!"

Hic looked at him incredulous, and then sighed shaking the head annoyed.

The Jorgenson boy rubbed the hands, and then said:-" Fine then. Nice talking, Hic. See you at dinner!"

And walked away with Hookfang.

"See you later Snot!"

* * *

"The important is to try, right?"

Snotlout and Hookfang were now in front of the back door of Ruffnut's house; in the hand, Snotlout had a new bunch of flowers.

"At least she'll appreciate the affection. Ok, then."

He approached the door, and the knocked thrice.

"Ehy, pal. Control if anyone is around here, and advertise me. Ok?"

Hook nodded, and started to watch around him, to sight any stranger.

Snotlout waited for a few minutes, flowers behind his back, and then the door opened.

In front of him, appeared right Ruff.

"Ehy love! How are you?"

Snot smiled shyly, and said:-"I'm fine. And happy to see you."

"Me too. Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't see you today. But my grandfather needed someone with him."

"I know, I know, Tuff said it to me. Do not worry, it's ok. I'm here also because I thought ... well, I wanted to give you ..."

His fears started to emerge, and at least he showed the bunch of flowers in front of her, turning away with the eyes closed.

He waited for a while, expecting her reaction, and at least he heard her voice saying:-" Snotty, are those for me?"

He looked at her, and saw she was a bit surprised. But she wasn't even smiling. So he sighed mentally, and nodded.

But then her mouth moved into a great and happy smile, and she squealed excited, jumping on her boyfriend.

"Oh love! They're beautiful! I cannot believe you were so kind!"

Due her jump, the two fell on the ground; now Snotlout had Ruff leaning on his body, their faces immersed in the bunch.

Snot smiled softly, enjoying silently the smell of the flowers ... mixed to Ruffnut's hair perfume.

"I love them ... and I love you!", she whispered sweetly.

He smiled more; she liked flowers! He wanted to make her happy, but now he knew she liked what he feared she could hate!

Obviously he didn't forget Hiccup's words about just making his girl happy, no matter if with flowers or swords, but now he felt really happy.

She smiled more, and leaned her lips on his, kissing him lovely. He closed the eyes, and hugged her back, stroking it delicately.

After some minute, she rested her head on his shoulder, still smiling. He stroked slowly her back, and then looked at her shoulders; they weren't covered by her yellow waistcoat, that in fact wasn't wore by the girl in that moment.

Snotlout looked at them, and then smiled lovely, leaning his lips on her left shoulder, giving a little kiss on it. And then, he gave also something other...

"OW! Snotty!"

Ruff stood up fastily, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry, Ruff, I didn't want! I'm not used to it again, sorry!", Snot said worried, standing up in front of her.

"Why did you do it?", she asked.

"It was just a love bite! Just this! I didn't want to hurt you, really!"

She looked at him with the same look she had when he gave her the flowers.

Then she approached him, and slowly leaned her lips on his. He smiled in relief, and closed the eyes waiting for the kiss.

When he closed them, she opened slowly hers, and smirked evilly. Then, opened her mouth and her teeth tightened Snotlout's nose.

"AAAAH! Ruff!"

She started to laugh really amused, and then stepped back in her house.

"See you later, lovely Snotty! Ah, ah, ah, ah!", and closed the door.

Snot rubbed his nose ,that now had a red mark, and snorted at her.

Hookfang "laughed" softly at him, and Snot looked annoyed at the dragon.

"Funny, ah? Oh, shut up, stupid dragon!"

Hook laughed again, while Snot looked at the door, still rubbing his nose. But then a smile appeared on his face, and he walked away, followed by a still laughing Hookfang.

* * *

"I love him! He's so lovely!", Ruff said to herself, looking at her bunch.

She smelled them, and sighed happily. Her mom and grandfather heard her, and came to watch her.

"Ehy grandkid! What is making you happy?", the old man asked.

Ruff looked at them, and said:-" Oh nothing! Just these things I found in the way home ... they had a delicious smell, so I thought that maybe I could use them for ... make the kitchen smell better."

Mrs Thorston looked at her and at the bunch surprised, and then said:-" A good idea, dear! Really! Give me them, I'll put them in a jar."

Her grandfather snorted:-"Vikings and flowers do not get along! You should know this, Ruff! Ah, give me those things!"

And tried to take them from his daughter's hands, but the blond woman said:-" Dad, even if we're Vikings, I'm tired to smell all that food's smell in the kitchen! And so the others!Look, sit on your armchair and rest. And then we'll see who's right!"

The old man snorted, and walked away.

After that, Tuff appeared, and saw the flowers in her mother's hand.

"Wow, mom! Those things are wonderful! Maybe they can smell better this fart sister I have!"

Ruff sighed, and walked upstairs, in her room, still thinking about her boyfriend's love for her. Tuff looked at her, and then sighed too, walking away.

"If Astrid and the others saw it ... they could think it was all a dream! A dream ... Snotty, you are my wonderful dream became truth!"

**Very well, Snot! Next time, what do you want to read? Say it, please! Another Rufflout moment, or chapter where the other characters (teens, adults or even dragons) intrude the two lovers's dates? Advices are really accepted (no some clichè, please. I'd want to avoid them).**


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own Httyd or its characters (except for my OC). They're all related to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and for your support! I hope my English will become more good in the future!**

**And please, keep to give me constructive critics and advices about the plot, I like them!**

Chapter 15

That morning, Ruffnut could finally stay for a while with her Snotlout, sat on the grass behind her house, their back against the wall and his arm around her shoulders.

"I'd prefer stay in a place less ... public, I don't know if you understand."

"Yes, I understand. But you're forgetting your dragon, laying there and covering us with its wing?"

And pointed at Hookfang.

"Yes, I know, but I still think your house it's a less bad place."

"Come on, babe, relax! Hook is always here for us, remember?"

The Jorgenson boy smirked at her, and then looked at Hookfang.

"Yes. But you know, sometimes I'd want to go somewhere with you ... but just with you!"

"What? Are you saying he's ... disturbing?"

"No, no! He's my best friend, you know it! But you're my girlfriend, so I'd stay with you, and treat you as my girlfriend. That means, I should stay with you and nobody else."

Ruff looked at him and smiled- "Ooooh, Snotty! So cute!"- and stroked his cheeks- "But you know Hook is necessary! He's loyal and brave! He's the only that can give us the help we need. Right?"

He looked at her, and smiled sweetly too. She smiled.

Suddenly Hookfang rose the head and moaned. The two engaged looked at him, and heard a strange noise from the plaza.

Snot stood up and walked towards the wall, leaning the head behind the wall.

He saw the chief, Stoick the Vast, and Fishlegs running around the plaza yelling.

Then he heard Hiccup's voice from the sky, and rose the head, seeing the boy with brown hair and the Night Fury flying towards the plaza.

"Astrid, go in that direction!", the Haddock boy yelled to the girl on the Nadder, who nodded and flew away.

Snotlout looked at the plaza and the houses around it. And after some minutes of observing, he understood what was happening.

"Ehy babe! What's happening?", Ruff asked walking besides him with Hookfang.

Snot sighed and pointed at the plaza, saying:-"Seems that it's bath time for someone."

Ruff looked at the plaza and then sighed saying:-" Oh, man! Even he can be so immature!"

"Yep. Definetely immature!"

"Said the boy who bathed exiting out of his house during raining days naked and just with a sponge and ..."

"Ehy! I got it! Besides, I finished to do it a long time ago before stopping to be Snotface!"

Ruff chuckled and returned to look at the plaza.

"And even my brother isn't helping them! Oh, well, I think it's normal, since also he hates take a bath!"

"Yep" ,Snot nodded, and turned to the plaza too.

Stoick was running behind the fugitive, and his face seemed really annoyed.

Ruff and Snot sighed seeing the stupid show. Keeping to watch it, the braided girl found an idea in her mind.

"Ehy Snotty! I think we should do this! Listen, we have to pretend to be the old hateful guys, right?"

"Unluckily, Ruff. So?"

"So, I think we can help the others ... keepin to do it!"

Snotlout blinked in surprise, and then smirked saying:-" I think you must have a great idea, my beauty!"

She smirked evilly, as to ascertain his thought, and then whispered something to Snot's and Hook's ears.

* * *

"Ehy, dumb-butt! Wake up!", Ruff said annoyed.

At her feet, snoring terribly, there was Tuffnut, asleep with the back against the wall of Stoick's house.

Ruff called him again, but the boy didn't answered. But the kick she gave to his leg made him awoke.

"What? Where's the fire? Is it still there?"

"No fire. But I thought about a new prank. A really suffering prank!", she said smirking evilly.

Tuff looked at her, and then smiled happily.

"Really! Cool! What is it? Who is the victim?"

"You'll see! Eh, eh, eh!"

* * *

"Dad, we lost him!", Hiccup yelled from the back of Toothless.

"Uff! He can't have gone far!", Stoick replied angrily.

They looked to the various houses, and then Fishlegs yelled:-"There! Behind that house!"

Hearing it, Gobber ran away from his hid, towards the hills.

"Hiccup, take him!"

But a voice said:-"Don't worry chief, I'll take him!"

And then Snotlout and Hookfang appeared, flying towards the running blacksmith.

"Snotlout, don't hurt him!", Hiccup yelled.

"Oh, come on! Where's the fun? Ok, ok!", the Jorgenson boy yelled.

He kept to fly towards Gobber, and then yelled:-"Ok, useless reptile! Take that blacksmith! Now!"

Hookfang growled angrily, and fired himself.

Snotlout yeleld in pain. "AAAAAAAH! Stupid, stupid!"

Hookfang "laughed" amused.

The two landed behind Gobber, who had Meatlug and Fishlegs in front of him.

"NO! you'll never force me, lads! Never!"

Snotlout jumped off Hook's neck, and walked towards Gobber grinning.

"Now you'll obey, or Hookfang will force you!"

"Snotlout, we can simply ...", Fishlegs started, but the bully cut off him.

"Shut up, fatso! Now I thought better, I could stop him even without the help of this overgrown and useless lizard here!"

Hookfang growled again, and shot a fireball towards the boy, who avoided it and said:-Ehy!"

Another shot. "Stop!"

Another shot. "Hookfang, stop with this! Or tonight no dinner for you!"

Hookfang snorted, and shot again.

"Aaaah! Enough!"

Hiccup facepalmed, and sighed.

"That idiot is only making us waste time! Do something, son!", Stoick said.

Hiccup arrived near Hookfang, while Gobber said:-"Stop tempting Stoick! Nobody will manage to do it!"

And looked at the Monstrous Nightmare and the Night Fury with warrior eyes, ready to find an escape route.

Stoick walked towards them, while Snotlout was keeping to jump in pain due Hook's shots.

Suddenly, two voices drew their attention.

"Ehy, Gobber! You aren't the only one who knows tricks!"

Everyone turned towards the forge, and Gobber's eyes widened in horror.

The twins were near the edge of the cliff, with the hands on ...

"BERTHA! NO, BERTHA! Take your hands away from HER, monsters!"

The twins laughed perfidiously, and moved the big catapult towards the cliff.

The blacksmith's eyes widened again.

"Come on Gobber! Water doesn't kill ... right?", Tuff said, and his sister shrugged.

"I advertise you two, if you throw that catapult in the sea, I'll make you work in the forge for three months, without pauses!"

The twins looked at each other, and then reprised to move the catapult towards the cliff.

"Ok, you convinced me ... five months!"

"Gobber, stop!", Stoick said.

"If those two do it, Stoick, I'll keep to refuse to do it! No matter how many dragons will menace me!"

Hiccup facepalmed again, and then looked at the twins.

"Gobber! Don't worry, I heard catapults are very resistant ... right?", Tuff said, and his sister shrugged.

"Stop! Stop! Stoick, Hiccup, this won't make me change idea!"

Hiccup and Stoci ksighed again, while the twins grinned again, and kept to do it.

"Tuffnut, come on! You hate baths too!", Gobber yelled.

Tuff looked at him, and thought a while, before saying:-"Ehy, he's right!"

"But don't you want to make him suffer?", his sister asked.

Tuff looked at her, and then said:-" Sorry, Gobber! But she has a point!"

The balcksmith snorted angrily, but then his eyes widened again; half of the catapult was over the water now.

"NO! Not my dear Bertha! Not her!"

The twins kept again, and the others looked at him smiling, even Snotlout.

"OK! OK! Let's do this! Muttonheads!", Gobber said sighing.

Stoick smiled, and said:-"Come on, Hic. Take him to his personal trough of water! And you, twins, put Bertha to his place!"

The twins groaned annoyed. "Please, chief, let us do it!", Ruff supplied.

Stoick looked at her with his "chief look", and she huffed in boredom, and called her dragon, that helped them to put the catapult near the forge.

"Excellent. Fishlegs, help me to wash this yak!"

"Ehy, out with the comparisons!", Gobber yelled while Toothless was grabbing him, taking him to the trough.

Stoick shook the head and followed them, alongside Fishlegs and Astrid.

The twins looked at them, and Tuffnut said:-" It wasn't so funny, at least! But we made him suffer! We should do it again, sis!"

His sister laughed and nodded at him.

* * *

"You had a very good idea, babe! One of the best!", Snotlout said to his girlfriend that afternoon, walking on the hill with her alongside Hookfang.

"Thanks! And we acted very well! But the best was Hook, of course!"

The dragon seemed proud of the compliment.

"What? No offense, but I did the worst part! I risked to have my butt burnt after weeks! And besides, I think also your brother did a good work."

Ruff laughed, and put and arm around his waist, while Hookfang was "smiling" evilly.

"Yep. He did a good work, even if it meant helping the others to do something he hates."

"He hates having a bath, I know. But if I remember well, last times you two washed that meathead over all his body!"

"We did it because we loved hearing his screams of horror; especially my brother."

Snot rolled the eyes.

"Ok, never mind! But we did something really great! And I think you need a prize for this!", Snotlout said smiling at Ruff.

"A prize? In which sense, Snotty?", he blond asked.

"I was thinking about a flight, just you and me, tonight, after midnight."

Ruff looked at him surprised.

"Sorry for the hour, but you know Hiccup and Toothless do it every night. But I think it's not a problem, right?"

She smiled, and said:-" Of course, Snotlout. I'll do it! It will make me so joyful!"

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him.

"Ok, then. Prepare to have one of the best flight of ever, Ruffnut Thorston."

"Even if maybe someone could ruin the moment ... in the past."

Snot giggled amused, and kissed her temple, stroking it with his nose.

"Get ready then, my ingenious twin!"

**Hope you liked it! Advices about you know what are still really accepted!**

**Thanks! And everyone ... ready to be amazed by the sequel! Thumbs up for Httyd 2!**


End file.
